


Nightmare Before Christmas

by GreenEye_Minx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEye_Minx/pseuds/GreenEye_Minx
Summary: Summary: Master of Death, Harry Potter finds himself in a new world after making a wish, filled with wonderful and terrifying things, he never felt more at home. now thirty years later after a great Halloween night, Harry noticed something wrong with his friend. Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, who in his misguided way decides to bring Christmas to the world. Halloween style. Can Harry stop this his friend in time before its to late to save Christmas? Slash. Crossdressing.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jack Skellington
Comments: 40
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (ME) hello everyone and Happy Halloween ^^  
> I am still here, sorry about disappearing but with everything going on its been hard, very hard but about two weeks ago I was watching this and I couldn't get the idea from my head so I set myself a challenge of writing a full story before Halloween and I did it now I am just editing each chapter. Its not going to be long but it was fun writing it ^^ I hope you like it, it has crossdressing and slash but that's it. I am just following the film with a few added bits ^^  
> Enjoy everyone ^^
> 
> Warning: Slash and Crossdressing, some spooky moments ^^

**Chapter 1**

''Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun.''

0-0-0-0-0-0

As the moon rose and the pumpkin sunset over the town of Halloween, its darkness cast shadows over the many different homes, in one much home that looked more like a strange castle with a round dome with a point that faced at an angle. This was the home of Dr. **Finkelstein and his assistant Igor** who worked with the doctor in his lab. One other person was living there who looked after the doctor by cleaning and preparing meals. That was one Harry James Potter, wizard, and Master of Death.

He was inside his room in a bit of a panic at the moment, looking over his large wardrobe that was by the door. He had been busy in the last few years, he had learned to sew his own clothing, it had been a welcome skill since landing in this strange and wonderful world. Many of the other choices in the seamstress shop weren't to his taste plies being a demon she didn't really cater to someone like him, 'alive.' she had given it a try but it just hadn't seemed right fit or what he wanted, so after a few lessons with her he got down to making his own clothes.

The thing was he now had so many he couldn't choose which one he wanted to wear. And tonight was a big night, he wanted to look his best for his part it. He didn't want to let Jack down with a poor choice.

Sighing he ran a hand through his long hair. To think it had been some years since he came here. At first, he had been confused to find himself in a graveyard with a Sun the looked like a pumpkin. If he hadn't already known the twins had passed some years ago he would have thought this had been one of their pranks. But then the cause of his misplacement had appeared. Dressed in a black cloak and holding a scythe was death with a big grin on his skeleton face. This was the first time he had met death the first being when he was thirty-five and had gotten hit but a blood boiling curse instead of dying he lived and that night he learned he was Master of Death and his body had changed. He was immoral, once he had seen his family grow old and pass on he had wished to leave. So death had surprised him and taking him away without telling him first.

After a long explanation. And some threats Harry found out Death had brought him to a place that was fitting for him, so here he was Halloween Town.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Flashback.

"Well, Master what do you think, great idea of mine right." death said pleased with himself.

"So because I wished I wasn't alone anymore you brought me here. To a town of Halloween full of creatures and monsters to live for the rest of my immortal life." Harry rose a brow his arms crossed over his chest.

Death grinned with a nod. It was his best idea yet. "Yup."

"Right, you've gone totally round the bend then. I should of know it really being how old you are." Harry pinched his nose, eyes close to ward off an oncoming headache that death normally brought on.

"Hey." Death huffed in offence. Pouting like a five-year-old child that was told no. "Anything else I should know." Harry looked towards the town, more like a little city really, with houses more strangely shaped than the Weasley's Barrow.

"Nope just enjoy, maybe for once Halloween can be a joyful time for you." Death crackles before disappearing. Shaking his head, Harry left the graveyard and made his way towards town. Walking through the opening gates, He couldn't help but look around in awe, all the creatures walking around were things from nightmares but so filled with happiness Harry smiled back in return. He spotted four very different shaped vampires talking with a hairy werewolf, some witches were laughed with some kind of sea monster.

Walking further into the town Harry took in all the different kinds of dark creatures, some looked so different from what he read in the creature book but he guessed it was to do with this being a different world.

Some may have been scared at the darkness that surrounded this town but Harry felt more at home than he had ever before.

He was thankful for the dark black robes he had on as he blended in well with everyone else. He soon gained a few curious looks as he walked around being new though, but Harry was too taken with the sights to pay them any mind. However, his absence-mindedness leads to him not paying attention to where he was walk and soon he accidentally ran into someone. the other didn't move but Harry found himself falling backward his arms cartwheeling to try and get his balance back but it was no use.

Thankful before he could hit the ground two long firm arms wrap around his waist caught him right before that could happen.

Gasping Harry looks up and looks wide-eyed at the being that caught him, it was a tall skeleton man wearing a black and white stripe suit with a cat bow-tie. For being a skeleton the skull showed a look of surprise and curiosity. Even with no eyes in those sockets, Harry could feel an intense look coming from them.

"Are you alright?" A male voice asked, helping Harry to stand on his own two feet again.

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm so sorry for bumping into you like that. I wasn't paying much attention..." Harry blush, this wasn't how he thought he would meet someone in his new home.

"It's quite alright. I'm guessing your new?" He asked.

Nodding Harry said. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I would have seen you in town before and of course you couldn't take your eyes off everything." The skeleton grinned in good humour.

"Yes." Harry giggled embarrassed. "Death just dropped me off."

"Oh, how is old death, haven't seen the old fellow for a while," Jack asked.

"Mad as always," Harry said, strange to find someone who also knew death but as this place was all about dead things he should of know.

"Wonderful. Well, I am Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King." Jack smile, even without lips the bone themselves formed a smile. He held out his hand for Harry to take.

Blushing Harry took his hand. "Harry James Potter. Ex wizard and master of death."

"So death finally choice someone, many of us did wonder if that old fossil would pick someone." Jack said, "Well, Harry welcome to Halloween town. I hope you come to love our little town."

"Thank you, Jack." Harry smiled. "I think I'm going to enjoy my new home."

Flashback End

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seeing all the creatures had been surprising but so interesting Harry hadn't felt an inch of fear not in the least.

Meeting Jack, the king of the town had been a Merlin sent. He had been so welcoming showing him around town and introducing Harry to the townspeople, he had made him feel so at home in this new and strange place.

As he had no home Jack had taken him to Dr. Frinkelstein who was in need of home help being wheelchair-bound and always invoked in his work he forgot to eat. He had been in the planning stage of making help but once he tasted Harry's cooking he hired him on the spot. So here he was working at Dr. Finkelstein home, learning about his new world. It had taken a few years but he finally let himself truly go and be himself. Slowly he let himself be free in his clothes how he liked, when he first saw the dresses in the seamstress shop window he didn't hold himself back like he did growing up, he was truly himself now.

He fell in love with the feeling they gave him. Since then he wears woman's clothes and no one batted an eyelid, just accepting him. they knew he still saw himself as a male he just loves the feeling it gave him. It was since then that his crush on Jack appeared, the tall skeleton complements him one Halloween calling him the beauty of the night. He hides it deep inside though, hoping it would fade away but now years later he's crush has turned to love. Not that he was brave enough to admit it out loud or even to himself. Love had hurt him once before and once bitten twice shy.

Shaking his thoughts clear of memory lane Harry tapes his chin as he stood there in his corset and back and white striped tights.

Tonight was Halloween and everybody was getting ready and he needed to hurry. Picking up a black dress with red sticking, laying it on the bed he smiled happily. It will go brilliantly with his hair down for the wind scene.

The only trouble he had now was Dr. Frinkelstein and his overprotective, since moving in and looking after the wheelchair-bound man, the good doctor saw him more as his than his own person. It left him little choice but to drug his food with nightshade just so he could go out. He knew he could just leave but there was no other work going nor new homes so he was stuck.

'Oh well, it's not like the nightshade will kill him.' Harry thought with a shrugged before getting dressed. 'Note to self pick up some more.'

His thoughts turned to Jack and how strange he had been acting lately. As the town had prepared for Halloween this year, Harry couldn't help but feel that Jack wasn't himself. At the planning meetings, the king seems to drift into his own thoughts till someone called on him for some input.

Hopeful after seeing how successful this Halloween was he will become his old self again. Harry was starting to miss the old funny and joyful Jack. 'Maybe I should make him something, he enjoyed my blood beef stew last time. Harry thought nodding to himself.

Hearing the sound of a screeching crow from outside Harry quickly rushed over his slight make-up and ran from his room. It was time for the show.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Music began to play all around and slowly the darkness lifted to show a strew scarecrow with a pumpkin head, it spans pointed the way toward Halloween town.

_"Boys and girls of every age. Wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween!"_ The ghosts sang as they went front the graveyard towards town, hiding in his spot in the window of Jack's house Harry watched with a fond smile. One of the ghosts a small cat-like one flow passed. He heard the gates to the town open and held in giggles as a few ghosts flew over spike fences, dropping carved Jack o' lanterns onto the spikes as they carried on the song. _"This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!."_

The ghost carried on into the town heading towards a broken window. _"This is Halloween, everybody makes a scene. Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright. It's our town, everybody screams In this town of Halloween."_

The ghosts disappeared as they flaw into a bedroom. Suddenly glowing red eyes appeared under the bed. "I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."

Under the stairs the sound of hissing was heard, out popped a creature, its deep voice took over. _"I am the one hiding under your stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."_

" _This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_ Everyone sang. Harry knew it was the vampire's turn now.

Inside the house, the pages of an open book turned in the wind, and beyond that three very different coffins popped open. Reviling the vampires inside, suddenly another pop out, hanging from the ceiling. The front door swings open, the four vampires glided did out singing. _"In this town, we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."_

Flying into the air the view change to the Mayor with two faces, happy face sang with joy as he danced on his truck. _"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise."_

" _Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream."_ Harry's black cat made its way down an alley, jumping onto a trash can lid she let out a yelp when it flaws into the air with her on it. The Harlequin Demon popped out of the bin, followed by the Werewolf bursting through the door and the melting man coming out of the sewer. All of them singing. _"Scream!"_

" _This is Halloween"_

" _Red 'n' black,"_

" _Slimy green."_

" _Aren't you scared?"_ Werewolf finished, facing some of the monster kids that past them, they just shake their heads and carry on joining the show around them.

Inside the well, the witches mounted their brooms and made their way up. _"Well, that's just fine. Say it once, say it twice. Take the chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night."_

When they came out they passed the Hanging Tree with his skeletons hanging from its branches. It stomped its way along. _"Everybody scream, everybody scream."_

" _In our town of Halloween."_ the Hanged men sang sweetly. As the view flaw into the tree's mouth. What appeared next was a clown on a unicycle.

" _I am the clown with the tear-away face. Here in a flash and gone without a trace."_ the Clown grabs his nose and took his face off. let off his smoke bomb disappearing from view.

" _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_ The view change to leaves blowing in the wind. Smiling darkly Harry brushed his blowing hair as the wind blow through the strands. His glowing green eyes moving to look up at the moon. _"I am the wind blowing through your hair."_

" _I am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright."_ Oogie Boogie's shadow appeared on the front of the large white moon before transforming into a group of bats. Seeing him there caused many below shiver in fright. The Boogeyman wasn't one to mess with.

" _This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_ Everyone sang as some pulled a scarecrow mounted on a straw horse into town.

Harry had made his way out of Jack's house and into the centre of the town where the fountain sat. he smiled as he passed two children, a mummy and a corpse playing with the gelatin. Singing their joy. _"Tender lumplings everywhere. Life's no fun without a good scare."_

The corpse child's parents appeared. _"That's our job, but we're not mean. In our town of Halloween."_

" _In this town."_ Everyone sang.

" _Don't we love it now?"_ Mayor called before everyone joined in again. _"Everyone's waiting for the next surprise."_

Harry's eyes widen as the scarecrow grab one of the touches the pale witch was holding, swallowing it and set itself on fire. It started dancing on top of the horse.

" _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back. And scream like a banshee. Make you jump out of your skin. This is Halloween, everybody scream. Won't ya please make way for a very special guy. Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now."_

" _This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_ Everyone sang as the scarecrow jumped from the horse into the fountain. The mummy and corpse children leaned over to look into the water. _"In this town, we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song."_

As everyone sang Jack rose from the water like a dark god. _"La-la-la-la, Halloween! Halloween!"_

When the music finished everybody started applauding each other. Harry clapped also side them smiling happily.

"It's over!" The Clown wheeled around.

"We did it!" Behemoth yelled before belly bumped the clown. Harry smiled even more at all the joy around him, making his way to the hanging tree. He stopped beside it and watched.

"Wasn't it terrifying?" Werewolf growled happily.

"What a night!" Hyde and the Cyclops said looking into the sky. "Great Halloween everybody." Mayor praised with a big grin, his happy face firmly in place.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet!" Jack said proudly. Turning to a monster holding a film camera he asked. "Did you caught all of it?"

The monster moaned and gave him a thumbs up. Grinning happily Jack swiped his gaze over everyone. "Thank you, everyone, for your hard work."

"No, thanks to you, Jack." the mayor said. "Without your brilliant leadership..."

Jack interrupted him, he didn't want the Mayor to start all that again not after hearing it for the hundred times. "Not at all, Mayor."

Before Jack could say any more or look for his friend for his opinion he found himself surrounded by some of the townspeople, his more forceful fans.

A fat vampire prised in his high pitched voice. "You're such a scream, Jack."

"You're a witch's fondest dream!" The pale witch gushed. Her smaller sister rushed over and clings to his leg trying to climb him. "You made walls fall, Jack."

The paler sister huffed. "Walls fall? You made the very mountains crack, Jack."

Harry held a hand over his mouth to hold in the giggles as everyone praised Jack, wanting to get close he moved on from behind the walking hanging tree, his heart beating race still from the excitement. This year had been one of Jack's best. 'But.' Harry thought looking at Jack's face, seeing some sadness in that grin, he couldn't help feel something was missing from Jack's normal performance. The tall skeleton King seemed hollow somehow.

Before Harry could move closer his wrist was grabbed and he was hauled away. Gasping he turned to see the wheelchair-bound Dr. Frinkelstein, his so-called employer, who thought himself more his owner.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Harry." Dr. Frinkelstein sneered. He wasn't best pleased with Harry.

"Let go!" Harry pulled his arm.

"You're not ready for so much excitement Harry !" Dr. Frinkelstein pulled on Harry's arms as he used his other to making the electric chair to go back to their home. Harry was still too young to be in the Halloween festival, he was only thirty years old, still a newborn in Dr. Frinkelstein's beady eyes.

"Yes, I am! I am over fifty years old now." Harry pulled back no wanting to go. He had been here long enough now to be involved in the town.

"Thirty years since coming here, that is still a new-born in this world. You're coming with me!" Dr. Frinkelstein pulled even harder.

"No, I'm not!" Taking out his wand he made a big flash causing the doctor's wheelchair to tip over. In the confusion he let Harry go. Seeing his chance Harry quickly ran away. Leaving his wand behind that had fallen out of his hand.

"Come back here, you foolish oaf!" Dr. Finkelstein yelled, holding the wand. The wand flashed its tip at him blinding him even with the black glasses on. "Ow! Stupid thing. OW!"

Harry ran to the one place he knew the doctor couldn't follow him, the graveyard. Slipping through the front gates he made his way down the path. Slowing his steps once he was far enough away, he walks between the tombstones and states till he came to one that had some fallen leaves covering it. Sitting down he sighed he relaxed against it.

It was the same thing every year. He was grateful to Dr. Finkelstein for taking him in when he had first needed a place to live and work in this strange world but that was years ago now, there was no reason to keep him inside now. The monster didn't scare him, nothing in the darkness did, this was a happy place and he loved it so.

A snort beside him started him a second. Looking up he saw a nightmare mare standing beside him, the black sand that made up its body shifting and moving as it shakes her head at him before sniffing and nuzzling his hair. He smiled and patted her nose, he loves nightmares, it had only been 20 years since his magic had reacted so badly it has created these lovely creatures, since then they had settled into a herd outside the town, whenever Harry got away and wasn't with Jack he spent time with them, flying through the air and having fun. He was the only one they seem to like he looked after them in his free time. Plus they kept some of the most annoying imps and fairies from being annoy. A week in the belly of a nightmare before being freed always calmed the little things down.

"Sorry shadow, I have no darkness sugar cubes today." She nuzzled Harry before walking away back to her herd. Harry settled back down on the grave he decided he will try going for a ride later before heading back.

For now, though he relaxed and watched the moon brightly from behind the spiral hill.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Before Christmas.
> 
> Summary: Master of Death, Harry Potter finds himself in a new world after making a wish, filled with wonderful and terrifying things, he never felt more at home. now thirty years later after a great Halloween night, Harry noticed something wrong with his friend. Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, who in his misguided way decides to bring Christmas to the world. Halloween style. Can Harry stop this his friend in time before its too late to save Christmas? Slash. Crossdressing.
> 
> (ME) hi everyone ^^ hope you're all okay. We're back in lock-down. Now to answer some of your questions yes Sally isn't in this, and I do love Sally but I couldn't fit her in this for it to work. Also yes Harry has taken her place in the film as she did a lot, not just looking after the doctor. Now there are changes that I won't tell as it is a spoiler. Some asked about Harry having to poison the doctor like Sally, did there is a reason, the doctor sees Harry as a newborn to their world, and as Harry is 'alive' to the doctor, he goes overboard in trying to keep him safe. There is another reason but I am not telling you will find out letter ^^
> 
> Oh no, beta so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy everyone ^^
> 
> Warning: Slash and Crossdressing, some spooky moments ^^ oh and singing.

“talking?”

_'thoughts'_

“ _singing”_

Chapter 2

  
Back in town, Jack was in a bit of a problem, more like a very big problem. When everyone had gathered around the viewing cauldron to rewatch the song back, the crowd grew even more overjoyed by their performance. It had been better than last year or the last few and in their eyes/eye, it was all thanks to Jack.

The poor skeleton soon found himself facing a hoard of town creatures, all awe of his work, and want to show their appreciation a little too much.

He back away with his hands out in front of him. The creature from the black lagoon gushed as they followed his every back step. “Ooo... Jack, you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl.”

Backing away even more Jack nervously smiled at the group following him, they looked like they wanted to eat him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you... very much.”

Just as they were about to overcrowd him, he was saved by the Mayor called out. “Hold it! We haven't given out the prizes yet!”

Seeing them distracted Jack made a quick getaway while they headed back to the Mayor.  
“Our first award goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening.” The Mayor handed over a trophy as everyone applauded. “A frightening and honourable mention goes to the fabulous Dark Lagoon leeches.”

Dashing behind a corner he looked around the stone wall, seeing he was safe, Jack sighed and wiped in bony brow in relief.

Slumping forward with his arms swinging beside him Jack walked down the road with a frown on his face. As he passed the band playing a little tone, he throws them a gold coin. One playing the Sax said. “Nice work, Bone Daddy.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Jack sigh. Moving towards the exit of the town, the gate rising for him. He grabs his arm behind him and looked down at the ground. “Just like last year, and the year before that and the year before that.”

Jack made his way towards the one place he knew he could show how he was truly feeling, and without any of the town's creatures seeing.

Inside the graveyard, Harry was relaxing against one of the graves still looking up at the moon now and speculating on what he was going to do about the doctor. He couldn't keep drugging him just to get out. 'What am I going to do. Maybe I can talk to Jack, he may know what to do.'

Suddenly he heard the gate to the graveyard open and fearing it was someone sent by Doctor, he quickly ducks behind the grave he had been leaning against.

Peaking over the side his heart jumped at the sight of Jack walking through the gates. Seeing the frown on his friend's face he ducks down quickly when he passes him instead of letting him know he was there. Something was up with Jack.

Tapping his chin with a bony finger for a moment, Jack carried on walking, he couldn't put his finger on what was missing from his life. He had everything he could ever want, a home, friends, the best scares, even being King. What was missing? Placing one hand on his hip he hummed. Stopping for a moment beside a dog grave with the name Zero on it, he patted his leg before moving on. A ghost dog with a red nose rose out with a happy look.

Jack sighed and came to a stop to lean against one of the many statues that were dotted around. Chin in hand, sad music begins filled the air and Jack sang his heart out. _“There are few who'd deny, at what I do, I am the best. For my talents are renowned far and wide. When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night. I excel without ever even trying.”_

After ducking behind the statue, he then leaps up onto a gravestone, hopping across a few balancing on one leg as he carried on singing. _“With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms. I have seen grown men give out a shriek.”_

Harry ducked down and peaked over as Jack leaped from atop a gravestone stand between two sneering horse head statues waving his arms under their necks. _"With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan. I have swept the very bravest off their feet."_

“ _Yet year after year, it's the same routine. And I grow so weary of the sound of screams,"_ He said lowly frowning sadly before he standing straight with determination. _“And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King.”_

He sighed and sung lowly. "Have grown so tired of the same old thing...."

_'Oh, Jack.'_ Harry thought watching on his eyes glued to Jack who walked up the spiral hill.

  
_“Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones. An emptiness began to grow. There's something out there, far from my home. A longing that I've never known.”_ Jack sang his heart longing for something to fill the hollowness inside it.

Harry moved closer, he ducked behind a statue standing up with his hand gripping the edges of it. His heart was saddened by what he was hearing.

_"I'm the master of fright and a demon of light. And I'll scare you right out of your pants.”_ Jack sneered at the pumpkin patch causing the ghosts to moan and disappear into the night. _“To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky. And I'm known throughout England and France."_

“ _And since I am dead, I can take off my head. To recite Shakespearean quotations."_ Jack sang taking off his head. Harry had always found that funny trick amusing when he did that to make him laugh. Placing it back on. _"No animal nor man can scream like I can. With the fury of my recitations."_

“ _But who here would ever understand. That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin. Would tire of his crown, if they only understood. He'd give it all up if he only could...”_ Jack turned Harry's way and with a quite gasp Harry ducked down hoping he wasn't seen. The only one to notice him was Zero but he stayed by his sad master instead of investigating.

“ _Oh, there's an empty place in my bones.”_ Jack walked down the spiral hill as it uncurled for him.

“ _That calls out for something unknown. The fame and praise come year after year. Does nothing for these empty tears...”_ Jack sang with so much sadness it brought tears to Harry's eyes, peeking over the stone he watches as Jack walked into the forest that lay beyond the graveyard, his loyal ghost dog, Zero by his side.

Coming out fully from behind the gravestone now the pumpkin king was gone Harry reached up and wiped a stray tear from his eye. "Oh, Jack, my friend, why didn't you tell me how you felt."

“Just a friend. More than a friend. Friend, friend.” Three little voices said from behind him.

"Ahh!” Harry leaped into the much like his cat does, spin around he bumped into a pointed end of a spear, in pain in his arm he looked down to see a large gash in his flesh with blood pouring down onto the ground.

Silently cursing he knew he couldn't do anything about it now with no wand, he will have to look over it once he went back to Dr. Finkelstein.

For now, he quickly ripped a bit of his dress and bind it around the wound tightly. Looking up his eyes glared at the three tiny pumpkin fairies that were now looking guiltily back at him.  
Pumpkin fairies were unlike any other fairy out there. All three had pale white faces with black wings by each had there own colour, it was sometimes the only way to tell them apart, Blue was named as such for her hair and outfit, same with Green and Orange. The first two had more of a voice but little Orange could only speak very little. “Do you fairies have to make me jump so much.”

“We love your scream, it's so perfect.” Blue gushed. Before looking down with her hands in front of her. "But we're sorry for making Harry bleed."

“Yes, it is. Perfect as a sirens song.” Green sighed. Tiny hands clasped together beside her cheek. Sighing dreamily she shook her little head, her short green hair flying into her face before facing harry again. "But, sister is right we didn't mean to hurt our Harry."

"Yup, yup, scream, scream.” Orange squeal jumping about, orange pigtails bouncing about. "No hurt, hurt."

Sighing Harry moved to lean again a weeping death angel state. Crossing his arms he asked. “What do you want?”

“We heard poor Jack singing so came on over," Blue explained.

Orange sang dancing around the Angel. "Poor poor Jack."

"We would have been here sooner but that silly nightmare was around." Green huffed, she hated those horses. They didn't even need to eat yet they were always after them.

"Bad bad horsy.” Orange crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks out.

"Enough of that now,” Blue waved them away, before turning to Harry. “What's this about you being just friends with Jack."

"We are friends." Harry insisted. They knew that. Even since Harry came here Jack had been a dear friend.

Blue gave him a raised brow before music filled the air. She sang. "Hun, who do you think you're fooling you're more than friends, you're in..."

"Nope, not listening." Harry frowned looking away.

"You're in lov....." she tried again but Harry knocked her away, getting up he walked over to a tall statue of a sneering horse, leaning on it his mind went to his last love. Ginny had played him the fool, cheating on him and only wanting him for his money.

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that."_ Harry sang before huffing and storming away, walking around the graveyard. _"No man or woman is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that."_

The three fairies followed and hovered around him. Blue sang. Her sisters joining in. _"Who d'you think you're kidding. He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you boy you can't conceal it. We know how you're feeling. Who you thinking of....”_

Waving his arm they fly out of the way.

_"No chance, no way I won't say it, no-no."_ Harry walked away from the fairies following singing. _"You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh."_

Crossing the stones of a large pond, he stopped in the middle and frowned. _"It's too cliche. I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming. 'Get a grip boy. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.'"_

_"Boy, you can't deny it. Who you are is how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad."_ The fairies span around him dancing to the music. Orange granted a dead flower off the ground and waved it in his face.

_"No chance, no way I won't say it, no-no."_ Harry waved them away again, coming to the last stepping stone he took the jump too short and nearly fell into the water but his hand grab onto something, and looking up he was surprised to see a statue of Jack reaching down to him with his scary grin. Standing up Harry leaned into the statue till the three fairies appeared over its shoulders. _"Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love..."_

Shoving himself away he shakes his head. _"This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love."_

They followed Harry as he stormed away. _"We'll do it until you admit you're in love."_

_"You're way off base. I won't say it. Get off my case. I won't say it."_ Harry sat heavily on a stone bench.

_"Boy don't be proud it's okay you're in love...."_ The three dropped the flower onto his lap, suddenly broke off when a loud shriek ring through the air, spinning around the three fairies scream as the nightmare, Shadow came shooting over.

As their screaming faded into the distances, a slow smile appeared on Harry's face, laying down on the bench he looked up at the dead flower in his hand. _"At least out loud I won't say I'm in love...."_

Harry laid there for a moment, his heart racing. Did he love Jack? After all Ginny had hurt him so badly he had been wary of love since. 'But...' Harry bites his lip, maybe it was time to let that go and let love into his heart again.

Sitting up he looked towards the forest, he so wanted to follow Jack and give him comfort, to let him know that he wasn't alone. Harry shakes that idea from his head, it seems liked Jack needed this time alone.

Turning away with one final glance at the forest he makes his way to the herb patch that was growing in the graveyard. He kneed in front of the deadly nightshade patch and started picking. He was nearly out and he didn't want that to happen, not if he wanted some freedom.

Having enough, he placed it into his hidden pocket and he glanced over at the herd. He so wanted a ride in the sky but he was tired after having such a busy day. 'Next time.' Harry thought, turning away and heading back into town, there were still many creatures hanging about celebrating the night.

Making his way through the crowd till he came to the path that leads to his home, Dr. Finkelstein's castle. 'What home, more like a prison.' Harry thought and it was getting old, he wanted to do as he wished not to be trapped so much. But sadly he couldn't do it not when he had left his wand behind or had anywhere else to go. It wasn't like there were any new homes being build right now or jobs going.

Going inside he was thankful the front door went straight into the kitchen. he had been here so long he knew his way in the dark. The kitchen was quiet and he couldn't see any light coming from upstairs, but he didn't know how long that will last, moving quickly he opened the cupboard, taking down a jug with the label 'Deadly Nightshade.' He took the poison from his pocket and placed it inside the pot. Shutting it, he placed it back in the cupboard, and not a moment to soon as Harry heard Dr. Finkelstein chair making it way down the ramp. Quickly closing the doors he leaned against them waiting.

“Harry,” The Doctor called out, wheeling down the ramp stairs. Once at the bottom he held up a lantern. “You've come back.

“It's not like there is anywhere else to go. I had to come back.” Harry pouted, it wasn't like he wasn't ungrateful to the doctor for giving a place to stay all those years ago, or helped him grow used to his new world but he had grown tired of being locked in now. He wasn't the same person he had been when he first arrived here.

“For this?” Dr. Finkelstein held up his wand in his other hand. It blinked its tip at him in greeting.  
“Yes.” Harry sighed. Giving it a small wave back.

“Shall we then.” Dr. Finkelstein waved the lantern back to where he came from. Nodding they made their way back up to the lab inside having noticed the bloody bandage on Harry's arm, Dr. Finkelstein pointed towards the upturned table as he got his needle and threat. "Sit down then dear. How did you manage this?"

"Fairies." Harry sighed hopping onto the table, looking away with a sigh.

"You know to stay away from those troublemakers, they are as bad as those Oogie boys." Dr. Finkelstein huffed, threading the needle and started on repairing Harry's arm. Harry didn't even flinch as the needle pierced his skin, the pain was an old friend to Harry and here in Halloween town pain worked very differently to the Human World. He was taken from his thoughts by Dr. Finkelstein. "That's twice this month you've slipped deadly nightshade into my tea and run off..."

"Three times, you mean." Harry happily spoke up.

That angered Dr. Finkelstein. "You're mine you know! I gave you a home when you needed one and looked after you as one of my own."

Harry sighed not this again. "You can make someone to help, like your other creations I have seen. I'm restless being trap inside all the time, I can't help wanting to see what is outside this castle."

Cutting the thread. The doctor patting Harry's arm. He said it much more calmly. "It's a phase, my dear, it'll pass. We just need to be patient that's all."

"But, I don't want to be patient." Harry huffed looking over his now fixed arm, give it a few days and it will be healed right up.

"Done, now I think you should head to your room and think about what you're done." Dr. Finkelstein said putting the needle and thread away.

"Very well." Harry sighed. Hopping off the table his shoulders slumped forward, making his way to his room. He heard the doctor grumbling behind him but paid him no mind. Closing his door he made his way to his bed, flopping down he stared up at his grey ceiling.

'Do I really love Jack?' Harry thought to himself. It had been some years since meeting the Pumpkin King, he was kind and considerate, even when scaring humans he always made sure they could take it, never little kids or elderly.

Even when he made him jump and scream they had a good laugh about it. The one time he pretended to tear up after being spooked, the Pumpkin King had reacted quickly, being sorry and comforting him. He was soon shocked when Harry used his magic to dump a bucket of pink paint over his head, dashing away yelling trick. Harry giggled, that had been a good night, Jack had pouted for a while before finding the funny side.

Getting a hold of himself, he thought on their time together, yeah there was the crush he had but that was understandable, half the town did.

Closing his eyes, he pictured Jack inside his mind eye, smiling and leaning towards him, his intentions very clear as his white mouth moved to cover his own. The image made Harry gasp, eyes shooting open in shock. His hand pressed against his chest as his heart jumped and his cheeks flush.  
'Oh Merlin, I'm in love.' Harry groaned and covered his head with his pillow.

  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ME) hope you enjoyed this plus having Harry sing as well ^^ poor him, he just realized he is in love with his best friend. Lol. Please review and let me know what you think.
> 
> Until next time on Nightmare Before Christmas ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Before Christmas.
> 
> Summary: Master of Death, Harry Potter finds himself in a new world after making a wish, filled with wonderful and terrifying things, he never felt more at home. now thirty years later after a great Halloween night, Harry noticed something wrong with his friend. Jack Skillington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, who in his misguided way decides to bring Christmas to the world. Halloween style. Can Harry stop this his friend in time before its to late to save Christmas? Slash. Cross dressing.
> 
> (ME) hi, ^^ I'm so glad you liking this so far and that you enjoyed the added 'Mags song' in the last chapter it just felt so right to have it there as I was going over that scene. Plus I thought it unfair that Sally only had one song when there could have been so many more ^^ now on to this chapter we are back with Jack and what he is going through ^^
> 
> Oh, no beta so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy everyone ^^
> 
> Warning: Slash and Crossdressing, some spooky moments ^^ oh and singing.

“talking?”

_'thoughts'_

“ _singing”_

**Chapter 3**

  
While Harry was facing the truth of his feelings. Jack was walking deeper and deeper into the forest, into parts he or anyone else for that matter had ever walked.

  
All around tall skeleton trees cast shadows all around in the bright moonlight, dead leaves crunched underfoot with Jack's every step. Not that Jack paid any of this an inch of attention. His thought wasn't on where he was going or the dark trees surrounding him. Or even on how far he was walking from the town.

  
No, his thoughts were instead going round in circles. What was missing from his life? Why did he feel so hollow when he show be celebrating another great Halloween? Why did he feel the way he did? Around and around these thoughts turned driving him near mad. Behind him Zero barked following his master through the trees, he wanted to play.

  
"No Zero, not now. I'm not in the mood." Jack sighed waving the ghost dog away.

  
“Bark.” Zero tried again. He wanted to play.

  
"All right." Jack giving in, he couldn't help smiling at Zero, his dog was always persistent, reaching into his suit he took off one of his ribs and throw it behind him. "Here ya go, boy."

  
Jack continued on walking and think, behind him Zero was hard at work, looking for the rib, lighting up his red nose, he used it to find the rib inside a hollow trunk. Letting out a happy bark he grabs it up and flies back towards his master.

  
Still did inside his own mind, Jack tried to sort his thoughts but it was hard, his mind was filled to bursting point. An image of a raven-haired beauty flashed through his mind, this was the first time he hadn't seen Harry on Halloween. Normally they would meet after rewatching the show and talk about the night, but this year the crowd had been a little over the top. Surrounding him so much he hadn't spotted his friend anywhere before he left.

  
_'I will have to catch up with him later.'_ Yawning Jack rested his eyes and let his body kept on walking, as he fell asleep his body kept going, avoiding trees and sticking out roots. Sleepwalking wasn't something new to Jack when he had been so deep in through and tired he was known to drift off. His body moved slowly forward as he slept, dreaming of sitting on the hill beside his dear friend.

  
0-0-0-0-0

  
For hours Zero followed his sleeping master, going deeper and deeper into the forest, as the dawn rose on a new day and sunlight shining through the tree branches and across his face, waking him from his horrifying dreams of Harry and them dancing on a frozen lake.

  
Yawning, he blinked his eyes and looked around, he was soon surprised when he didn't recognize anything. “Where are we?"

  
"It's someplace new." Jack smiled, he loved exploring new things.

  
"Bark, bark.” Zero was in agreement with his master.

  
"What is this? Jack asked out loud as he entered a group of larger trees set in a circle. Stopping in the middle he saw each tree had a different mark on it. One was a heart, another green four-leaf clover, turning the other way he saw a large brightly coloured egg along with a turkey. Tapping his chin in confusion at all these strange things in the trees, he had never seen anything like this before and he had no idea what they mean. He looked behind him and gasped when his eyes landed on something that made his undead heart stop.

  
It was a tree with brightly coloured balls on it and wrap in gold strange rope, little men and a star at the top decorated it. Memorized Jack slowly made his way over to it. Reaching forward he grabbed the gold doorknob. Turning it he was surprised to realize it was a door. Opening it fully he bends forward and looks inside, there was nothing but a hollow tree, just darkness as far as he could see.

  
Turning around he shrugs his shoulders at Zero, even more confused. For such a bright strange door he thought for sure there be something inside it. Suddenly a cold wind wraps around him and he saw white things flying around him before he wonders what was going on as he felt a sharp tug on his suit.

  
"Whoa." he was pulled backward, grabbing the door no that it helped as he swung back inwards causing him to yelp and he falls into the tree. he yelled again. “Whoa!!!!”

  
“Bark, bark.” Zero looked worried at the closed door. Where had his master gone?

  
Spinning around Jack couldn't get his bearing, the world around him span as he fell, all-round him was cold air and those strange white things. Before he could make head or tails of what was going on he fell onto something soft and cold.

  
Rubbing his dizzy head, he gave it a quick shake before looking up to see where he was let alone what happened. His undead heart nearly stops in his ribcage when he saw all the white and bright colours in front of him.

  
Leaning forward his hand suck down into the white stuff. Grabbing a handful of it, looking it over he couldn't help but take a bite off the top of it. A surprised look appeared on his face at its favour it was so pure and cold. Hearing a strange sound he looks back down into the bright town strange and saw a train coming out of a tunnel, puffs of smoke coming from the top. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. Looking around more he saw some figures sliding around on what looked like ice surrounding a brightly lit tree that was the same as the door he came through but with lights on it.

  
It was overwhelming his mind, everything was so new. So captured by everything Jack leaned forward on his knees, it was too far and he loses his balances, waving his arms about he tried to save himself but it was no good, he flipped head over tails and landed on his back, sliding down the hill into town he quickly covered his head when he slammed into a pile of the white stuff.

  
Poking his head through the top Jack began to sing, standing he grab one of the white things between his bony fingers. _“What's this? What's this? There's colour everywhere. What's this? There's white things in the air.”_

  
The white thing shattered when he bumped into a strange man shape thing with an orange nose. _“What's this? I can't believe my eyes. I must be dreaming. Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair."_

  
Hearing something coming his way, he takes the strange thing's nose off and takes its green hat before slipping inside its cold frame. _“What's this? What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong What's this? There's people singing songs."_

  
The sled with the little figures singing passed him being pushed by some black and white creature, then a white bear thing with little creatures on its back passed him from the other side. Following them by hopping. _"What's this? The streets are lined with Little creatures laughing. Everybody seems so happy. Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? What's this?”_

  
Jumping away with the umbrella in hand and landed on a tall street light. he looked at everything little thing, his head didn't know where to look there was so much. Seeing a group of what looked like children playing, he watched them for a moment. _“There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads. They're busy building toys. And absolutely no one's dead.”_

  
Stepping down he used the umbrella he took to pull some fairy lights down. _"There's frost on every window. Oh, I can't believe my eyes. And in my bones. I feel the warmth. That's coming from inside...”_

  
Letting the lights go he places a hand on his chest and leans back against a little red door of a small house. Something moves inside, distracting him from his heart-warming moment, glancing through the doors little window. His sockets widen and a smile makes its way into his skull, inside he saw two creatures kissing under what looked like mistletoe. _"Oh, look. What's this? They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss. Why that looks so unique, inspired.”_

  
Moving along he peaks in another window to see an old creature with children around her. _"They're gathering around to hear a story. Roasting chestnuts on a fire. What's this?"_

  
Looking across the room he saw a few of the creatures around a tree. Putting things on it. _"What's this? In here they've got a little tree, how queer. And who would ever think? And why? They're covering it with tiny little things. They've got electric lights on strings. And there's a smile on everyone. So, now, correct me if I'm wrong. This looks like fun. This looks like fun. Oh, could it be I got my wish? What's this?"_

  
Climbing up the house he looked into a bedroom window, see bunkers with children sleeping soundly, opening it he heads inside and made his way towards one of the sleeping children. _"Oh my, what now? The children are asleep."_

  
_“But look, there's nothing underneath. No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them. Or ensnare them, only little cosy things. Secure inside their dreamland. What's this?"_ Glancing under the bed, he sees nothing under there. Stepping on tiptoes he made his way to a large bed where a group of children sound asleep. He touches the head of one sighing.

  
Suddenly something else catches his attention and not wasting a moment, Jack shoots out of the room not knowing he had woke one of the children, scaring the poor thing. Instead, his mind was once again being overwhelmed by everything he was seeing there was so much to see.

  
Heading outside again he made his way to the largest building in town. Through the windows, he could see shadows of the creatures hard at work making toys. _"The monsters are all missing. And the nightmares can't be found. And in their place, there seems to be. Good feeling all around."_

  
_"Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air."_ Jack used the umbrella to hang off some lights. Smelling the baked pies in the open window. _"The smell of cakes and pies. Are absolutely everywhere."_

  
Letting the umbrella go, he drops down, landing on a spinning merry go round. Holding on as it goes around and around Jack sang his joy into the air. _"The sights, the sounds. They're everywhere and all around. I've never felt so good before. This empty place inside of me is filling up. I simply cannot get enough."_

  
Jumping off he landed on a train as it went around the hill. Singing his heart out, his arms outstretched. _"I want it, oh, I want it. Oh, I want it for my own."_

  
Leaping off went started going into a tunnel he landed on a snowboard and used to go down the hill back into the town. _"I've got to know. I've got to know. What is this place that I have found?"_

  
_"What is this?"_ He yelled the last notes, what he didn't see was a pole in his way, crashing right into it. Falling into the snow dazed he laid there for a moment getting his bearing before sitting up, he blinked his eyes for a moment as the dizziness passed and looked up at what he hit. In white and red a sign spelled out two words.

  
“Christmas Town, hmm...” Jack tapped his chin with a bony finger.

  
Suddenly a loud horn blow from the toy shop and quickly ducking behind the pole, Jack watched as a door opened from the October side of the building, the only thing he could see was a bright light from the door, a large shadow appeared in its frame and start laughing in joy. “Ho Ho Ho Ho ho ho ho ho...."

  
"Hmm..." Jack hummed thoughtfully. This place needed more investigation, he needed to look around some more and find out what everything was. He had so much to know, so many new things to explore, and that big laughing man being one of them. He had so much to tell everyone back at Halloween town.

  
0-0-0-0-0-0

  
Back in Halloween Town, the towns creatures were going crazy with worry for Jack who they had discovered to have been missing when the Mayor went to see him about next Halloween and was told by the band that Jack had been gone all night, now hours later he was still missing.

  
One worried person lived inside Dr. Finkelstein's castle. Biting his lip, Harry stirred the soup pot in the kitchen. Glancing at the front door he sighed. He was so close to freedom but a locked door denied him. Adding some chopped leeks and onion to the pot he mixed it in, another sigh left him, there was so much going on in his head right now. Realizing he was in love with his best friend and had been for a few years. Worried over said new love.

  
He looked up when the screeching cat alarm sounded. Frowning he grabs the blade mixer and puts it in the pot, turning the handle and started blending the mixture up, his thoughts turned to what is going on outside. He had learned from the witches as they flaw by his window that Jack hadn't come back last night at all. He had been the last one to see him entering the forest not that he told anyone. He wasn't too worried too much, there wasn't much out there that could take Jack on or wanted to.

  
_'Maybe Oogie if he dared for a rematch.'_ Harry thought, the Boogieman, the sack creature was one that Harry avoided as much as possible, he was the reason Harry was under lock and key by the doctor. It had been about five years after he had come to Halloween town, he had been put picking dead flowers in the graveyard when the sack had kidnapped him, taking him to his lair where the silly sack through to woo Harry with a song and game of dice while he was tired up. It had been Dr. Finkelstein who had seen the act and told Jack who had come and saved him, now Oogie Boogie had been locked up inside his lair for the last fifteen years for it. He still had another thirty years to go. Only being let out on Halloween night for the scares.

  
Harry leaned forward and sniffed the soup, it was nearly ready, that was the reason why the doctor was over the top in protecting him. And because of the doctor's overprotective ways, Harry was planing once again. A puff of smoke came from the soup, lunch ready, _'But not quite yet,'_ Harry smiled darkly, it wasn't any normal lunch after all. He wanted to go out again so he was making a special one just for the good doctor. It wasn't something he would normally eat but since living here for a good thirty years now he was used to strange. So it was a mix of leek and onion with fish heads. It just needed one more ingredient.

  
Walking over to the where he hid the deadly nightshade, reached inside and took it down from its hiding spot. Popping it open he made his way back to the pot and added it to the soup.

  
The smell it gave off made Harry scrunch up his nose, _'That wouldn't do, the doctor will cotton on right away.'_ Hiding it in tea was so much easier but the doctor wouldn't drink his tea anymore. _'More's the pity.'_ An idea hit him turning he searched beside him for the one thing that will cover any odour, let alone the smell of poison. "Frog's breath will overpower anything. Thank heavens the doctor likes it."

  
Opening the jar, a frog poked its head out and croaked at him. Holding it over the pot the frog opened its mouth and breathed out a foul-smelling green cloud. As soon as it hit the soup Harry started coughing at its overpowering scent. Putting the jar down he waved his hand in front of his face. Not being able to breathe he stumbled about.

  
"Bitter...Oh, Merlin...Worst then Snaps potions..." coughing some more he stumbles over to the cardboard. He pushed and shoved jars and bottles looking for the one to fix this. He said to himself trying to breathe. "Worm's wart. Where the hell is that worm's wart?"

  
Shoving bottles and jars some more his eyes spotted the bottle he needed desperately. Grabbing it he raced to the soup and poured the whole lot in, green smoke turned into grey steam and finally, the bitter smell disappeared, taking his wand he waved it and cleared the air so he could breathe so much easier.

  
"Harry, that soup ready yet?" Dr. Frankenstein called out from above gaining Harry's attention.

  
"Coming..." Harry shouted back before scooping some of the soup into a large bowl and setting it onto a tray. Heading up he saw the doctor leaning over the table looking through a microscope at something or other. He called out with a smile. "Lunch."

  
"Ah, what's that? Worm's wart, mmm," He hummed happily bring the spoon to his lips when he caught the scent of something else that causes him to pause. Sniffing it, he turned to Harry. "And...frog's breath."

  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked feeling nervous he been found out. "I...I thought you liked frog's breath, it was in the stew I made last week. You didn't mind then."

  
“last week the stew was frog leg stew, this is soup and nothing's more suspicious than frog's breath in a soup.” He waved the spoon at him. Pushing the bowl toward Harry setting the spoon beside it. "Until you taste it. I won't swallow a spoonful."

  
"I'm not hungry Doctor but if you insist...” As he reached forward, Harry thought quick, jerking his hand he knocked the spoon from his hand. “Oops! Clumsy me."

  
Bending down out of sight of the doctor, Harry pushed the real spoon under the table, making sure it was well out of sight so the doctor didn't cotton on. Reaching took out under his dress he pulled out his special spoon one that had holes in it, he had made sure to tuck it into his thigh-length stockings before heading up just in case, as he did all this Dr. Finkelstein was still complaining.

  
“You want me to starve. An old man like me who hardly has strength as it is. Me, to whom you owe your very life.” Dr. Finkelstein moaned.

  
Harry rolled his eyes at the doctor being over dramatic. Up yes Henrik Jack about the kidnapping but other than that all he did was give him a job and home. "Oh don't be silly doctor, have I ever let you starve."

  
Standing back up, Harry picked up the bowl and reached with his 'spoon' making sure it drained back into the bowl before he took a fake sip. "Mmmm, see. Horrible, just the way you like it."

  
Dr. Finkelstein watches as Harry places the bowl back in front of him keeping the spoon in his hand. Dr. Finkelstein grabs it and drank straight from the bowl. He never could resist Harry's food. Over the moon at the sight before him, Harry smirked darkly behind the doctor.

  
Everything was going to plan. All he had to do now was wait.

  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well what did you think, I tried to make it as different as I could without changing the plot too much. Harry is getting to his breaking point and I don't see him putting up with this too much longer. That end scene I always thought was a bit dark what with the look on Sally's face. Please Review let me know what you think. ^^ I try and get chapters out on Saturdays now, a little challenge to myself, and thankful these aren't too long so I can edit as I go ^^
> 
> Until next time on Nightmare Before Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Before Christmas.
> 
> Summary: Master of Death, Harry Potter finds himself in a new world after making a wish, filled with wonderful and terrifying things, he never felt more at home. now thirty years later after a great Halloween night, Harry noticed something wrong with his friend. Jack Skillington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, who in his misguided way decides to bring Christmas to the world. Halloween style. Can Harry stop this his friend in time before its to late to save Christmas? Slash. Cross dressing.
> 
> (ME) hi ^^ back again for another chapter. Nothing much to say but I hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> Oh, no beta so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy everyone ^^
> 
> Warning: Slash and Crossdressing, some spooky moments ^^ oh and singing.

“talking?”

_'thoughts'_

“ _singing”_

**Chapter 4**

"Straight ahead Zero! We're nearly there!" Jack called out, they rolled out of the forest into the graveyard. A big grin made its way across his face when the sight of Halloween town gates came into view. He was so excited he could barely stop himself shout out to the world what he had discovered, he had so much to show everyone, all the wonderful things he had brought back was bound to surprise them.

When he had been going through the town gathering so many interesting items and learning what they were, he had made sure to leave a gold coin in place of the things he took, he wasn't a thief after all.

The snow buggy he has taken was too big to go up the hill so he maneuvered around it, once clear he step on the paddle, making the snow buggy, and the cart it was pulling accelerated towards town.

He wished it would go faster, with what he had discovered maybe he can even convince Dr. Finkelstein to let Harry out for the day, he should if he was in his company after all. He wouldn't like his best friend to miss out on what he had found. Hopeful in a year or so the doctor will let Harry have more freedom, there was no danger for the young master of death. The only one who causes trouble was still serving his sentence in his lair.

Zero barked ahead and broke Jack from his thoughts, they were getting closer to the gate. Jack called out. "Onward Zero!"

"Bark, Bark!" The ghost dog agreed and they quickly made their way.

"Zero!" One of the vampires shouted as the gate opens and Jack steed his buggy through smiling as the town's creatures gave him a fanfare for their return.

One of the children yelled pulling on his lead as Jack passed him, his mother pulled him back. "Jack's back!"

"Where have you been?" Mayor asked when Jack came to a stop in from of him and pulled off his goggles.

Jack shakes his head, there was no time to explain it all now, he wanted EVERYONE to hear it at once. Facing told the mayor he ordered. "Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it."

"When?" Mayor asked confused.

Standing up in the buggy Jack leaned forward and pointed his finger up, he grinned. "Immediately!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry let out a sigh of relief as snores rang through the air in the lab. It had barely been an hour but with the amount he used in the soup, it had worked much quicker than his teas. The poison was working like a dream and Dr. Finkelstein was knocked out cold, snoring away in dreamland. Placing a blanket over the doctor while he slept over his work table Harry patted his bald head in farewell when suddenly he heard bells from outside.

"Town meeting, town meeting, town meeting tonight, town meeting tonight." The mayor's voice rang out through his truck as it made its way around town.

"Town meeting?" Harry wonder out loud. Making his down the ramp Harry walked out the front door and closing it behind him. Walking down the steps he passed the band as they packed up.

"Hey Harry, free again." The sax man called out when Harry stops in front of them.

Smiling gently he tossed a coin into their case before it was shut, nodding Harry said. "Yes, for the time being. Do any of you know what's going on? I heard the Mayor going by."

Saxman said nodded towards the largest building in the centre of town. "Jack's called a town meeting."

"Jack? He's back?" Harry said in surprise. It wasn't an hour ago he hears the cat screeching alarm go off and Jack was back. He wounded what else he had missed being locked up.

"Yeah a little while ago. He's setting up in the hall now." The bass player said.

"Setting up? What?" Harry frowned in confusion.

Saxman explained. "No idea, he came back on this strange car thing that didn't have wheels with a big bag of stuff. No one saw what was in it as he took it straight into the hall."

All this really confused Harry, he had walked the forest before and never found anything. 'Just how far did Jack go.' Harry thought before replying out loud. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Your welcome sweet thing." The head in the bass said.

Leaving the band to finish packing, Harry headed towards the town hall. In the last hour, night had fallen and everyone was about heading towards the hall. With the sun down the vampires weren't carrying their umbrellas.

Walking up the steps and into the doorway, he gasped, quickly dough to the side when the two flying witches flaw passed him on their broomsticks. Shaking his head at their actions, he could see where Shock got her mischief from. He walked inside and looked around the filling room, the room was large and there were long benches on either side of the room, many of the seats already taken up by the town's creatures.

Stepping out of the Clown when he came giggled past on his unicycle Harry decided it is safer in the back, seeing the Hanging tree already there Harry nodded towards it. “Evening.”

“Hello, Harry." The deep voice of the tree said as it turned to him, his hanging men sighing dreamily at Harry.

Smiling he steps closer and out the way of others coming in. The little men wave as the tree carried on talking. "I didn't think I would see you out and about again so soon.”

"Nothing keeps me inside for long." Harry grinned cheekily causing the tree and men to laugh knowing just what Harry did to get out from under the mad doctor's thumb. The whole town knew, bar Jack who seemed oblivious to the things Harry got up to.

"Too true. Well, in that case, hop on up." The tree grinned as his men pointed to his branches. "This place is filling up quickly and you won't be about to see from back here down there."

"Too true, thanks." Harry laughed, after all these years he no longer got worked over his height but it was still a pain when you were in the back. Swing himself up onto the branches of the tree and made himself comfortable as he looked at the stage. Now all they had to do was wait for Jack. _'I wonder what Jack has found.'_ Harry thought as everyone quieted down.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Opening the side door a creak and peaking out, Jack saw that everyone was taking their seats. Looking around he soon spies Harry sitting comfortably on the Hanging Tree in the back. Frowning he sighed and ran a hand over his skull, he had wanted Harry in the front to see what he had found.

_'Oh well.'_ Pushing this thought away, for now, he straightens up, smoothing out his suit before opening the door fully and making his way to the podium. "Listen everyone. I want to tell you about Christmas town."

_"Christmas town?'_ Harry thought leaning forwards.

The Mayor turns on the spotlight making the bats resting on it fly away and turn it onto Jack. _“There are objects so peculiar. They were not to be believed. All around, things to tantalize my brain. It's a world, unlike anything I've ever seen. And as hard as I try I can't seem to describe. Like a most improbable dream."_

Everyone leaned forward, memorized by his words. Harry was one of them, he never thought for a moment Christmas also had a town. Jack, seeing he had their attention carried on. _"But you must believe when I tell you this. It's as real as my skull and it does exist Here, let me show you."_

Jack moved over to the curtain pull and with a shape tug, they opened to show a little set-up he made with the items taken from Christmas Town. There was a tree that had lost many of its branches and greenery from being stuffed into a bag with over stuff he had taken, it only had a few breaches left that had fairy lights and silver **tinsel** wrap around it. Some baubles here and there, below the tree there were presents of all shapes and sizes. While the room gasps and was in awe, Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was a Christmas tree. It had been so long since he had last seen one, he nearly forgot how beautiful they were. "Wow..."

_"This is a thing called a present."_ Jack held up a brightly warp box. _"The whole thing starts with a box."_

_"A box? is it steel?"_ A Devil sang.

_"Are there locks?"_ The Werewolf asked.

_"Is it filled with a pox?"_ Harlequin demon asked.

_"A pox How delightful, a pox."_ The Devil sang pleased at the thought.

_"If you please."_ Jack shakes his head getting their attention back on what he was trying to show them. _"Just a box with bright-colored paper. And the whole thing's topped with a bow."_

The witches flow in to have a closer look. _"A bow? But why? How ugly What's in it? What's in it?"_

_"That's the point of the thing, not to know."_ Jack held the box away but it was quickly taken by the Clown's reaching hand.

Clown speculated _"It's a bat."_

_"Will it bend?"_ The creature under the stairs. Reaching to touch it, the clown holding it away. Not wanting to give it up yet.

_"It's a rat."_ Clown guessed.

_"Will it break?"_ The creature under the stairs asked.

_"Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake."_ The creature from the black lagoon popped up beside them, wanting a guess of her own.

Reaching down Jack takes the box back from the Clown, moving back to a stool and placing it back down. _"Listen now, you don't understand. That's not the point of Christmas land."_

Having the attention of the room again Jack picked up a stocking and placed it against the wall by the stage. _"Now, pay attention. We pick up an oversized sock And hang it like this on the wall."_

_"Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?"_ Mr. Hyde asked popping up beside Jack.

_"Let me see, let me look."_ His hat lifted and a medium Hyde appeared from underneath asking.

_"Is it rotted and covered with gook?_ " Little Mr. Hyde asked excitedly when he lifted the mediums hat.

_"Um, let me explain There's no foot inside, but there's candy. Or sometimes it's filled with small toys."_ He tried to explain, reaching inside the sock and pulling out some small toys to show them.

“ _Small toys.”_ The mummy and winged bat demon sang excitedly from the Back of the room.

“ _Do they bite?”_ Winged bat demon looked at her mummy friend in joy.

“ _Do they snap?”_ kid mummy smacked his hands together at her maker her jump giggle.

“ _Or explode in a sack?”_ Winged bat demon sings excitedly.

Corpse kid cheered from on his dad's shoulders. _“Or perhaps they just spring out. And scare girls and boys.”_

“ _What a splendid idea. This Christmas sounds fun. I fully endorse it. Let's try it at once.”_ Mayor was so joyful he tripped and knocked into the light making it spin around before righting himself and making it go back on Jack.

“ _Everyone, please now, not so fast. There's something here that you don't quite grasp.”_ Jack sighed as the crowd talked to each other confused at what he meant. It just wasn't getting through like he hoped, he just had to change it a little for them to get it, even if only a little. _“Well, I may as well give them what they want.”_

Making his voice eviler he sang on. _"And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last. For the ruler of this Christmas land. Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice. Least that's what I've come to understand.”_

Harry watched wide eye as Jack walked between the two rows. _'If he is talking about who I think he is talking about then he has got it all wrong.'_ Harry thought as Jack came closer.

“ _And I've also heard it told. That he's something to behold. Like a lobster, huge and red."_ Jack pulled out the behemoth red tongue before letting go and it shoots back in.

_"When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on. Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms. That is, so I've heard it said.”_ Jack waved his arms out before making his way back to the stage.

_"And on a dark, cold night. Under full moonlight. He flies into a fog. Like a vulture in the sky."_ Jack reached up with his arms before the lights turned red, look down at the crowd he made his hands into claws, his voice became dark and deep. _"And they call him Sandy Claws...HaHaha..”_

As the crowd clapped and whistled, Jack turned away and made his way backstage, the curtains shutting behind him. His evil grin fallen from his face and a sad frown taking its place. “Well, at least they're excited. But they don't understand. That special kind of feeling in Christmas land.”

“Oh, well...” Jack sighed, picking up a snowglobe and giving it a shake setting it back down he watched as the fake snow inside fall down on a snowman. He could understand them not truly getting the meaning of Christmas, he didn't fully understand it himself. It was so different from his own Halloween, more colourful and soulful, it made his undead heart fill with such joy. He had to work out this Christmas thing. And with that in mind he began packing up everything, he placed some presents inside a bag when a noise behind him causes him to turn round. His eye sockets widen when Harry steps in through the door.

"Harry." Jack grinned happily at the sight of his dear friend. Letting go of the bag he walked over to him and once in front of Harry he took his hands in his own. "What a surprise. It feels like an age since I last saw you."

Harry blushed, he hadn't expected such a greeting from Jack, it had only been a few days since they last saw each other. _'Get a hold of yourself, Harry.'_ He told himself before answering. "Well, you are quite popular after the Halloween show. More so this year."

"Yes. it did get a little crowded there for a moment I sweat they looked like they wanted to chew on my bones." Jack joke making harry laugh, a bigger smile made its way onto his face at the sweet sound. He always enjoyed Harry's laughter. "But I didn't see you there?"

"I got caught up in something plus there was no way I was going to take my chances with that crowd." Harry fib a bit, it was partly true, he just left out the part with Dr. Finkelstein trying to shut him away again.

"Oh, well I saw you're screen on the 'view cauldron', you were marvellous." Jack praised him.

"Oh, it was only a little part." Harry flushed, even more, biting his bottom lip hoping the pain will help him get a hold of himself. Thankful it did and he could feel the flush on his cheeks died down.

"Your too modest my friend, next year I think a bigger part is needed. I wanted it this year but Dr. Finkelstein said you were feeling up to it. I hope everything is well now?" Jack looked down at Harry concerned. With all this Christmas stuff he found he forgot to ask.

"Did he." Harry held in a frown, _'I am reaching the end of my rope with the doctor.'_ Hiding his thoughts he said. "Well there is no worries there Jack, I'm fit as a fiddle. The doctor just worries too much."

"If you're sure." Jack gave him a quick look over, he was dressed in a lovely long suited black dress with red and good stitching over it, other than that he didn't see anything that would point to Harry being unwell. _'Maybe he was right and the Doctor was just being over cautious.'_

"Yup," Harry nodded, "anyway I wanted to ask how you found this town you found."

Jack clapped his hands together his mind once again filled with his adventure. “Oh Harry it was brilliant, so wonderful. It started all when I had fallen asleep walking...”

"Again, Jack you really should stop doing that." Harry interrupted in mock annoyance before giggling. It was a well know fact Jack sleepwalks from time to time if he falls asleep deep in thought while moving. Some of the places he got into baffled Harry.

"I know, I know." Jack pouted as Harry got a hold of himself. Seeing he had Harry's full attention again he got back to his story, waving to the tree behind him. "Anyway I found some place new, a crop of trees with doors were set in a circle. It was so different, like nothing I have seen before. One was shaped just like this tree and I couldn't help opening it. And it leads to such a magical world. You wouldn't believe your eyes."

The more Jack explained the more Harry's eyes widen. It did sound like something from a dream. "And it was called Christmas town?"

"Yes, oh Harry I wish I could show you, the bright lights and cheery music." Jack sighed blissfully.

"Sounds very different to here." Harry smiled at Jack overflowing joy.

Jack nodded. "Oh yes, and those little creatures that work there are called elves."

"Santa's helpers." Harry tapped his chin, it has been some years but he remembers the stories.

"Huh?" Jack looked at Harry confused, _'How did he know that.'_ Jack wondered.

"That what they were called, 'Santa's helpers'. They help him make the toys for the children." Harry explained.

"How interesting." Jack tapped his chin before turning back to Harry. Jack smiled coming towards him and taking his hands in his again. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this."

This time Harry held in the blush that wanted to cover his face. "Oh, you have?"

"Yes, I wanted your knowledge of Christmas," Jack asked. who better than Harry who came from the human world.

"Christmas? Harry was confused.

Yes. Jack nodded letting one hand go and leading him towards the setup he had.

"Well, there's not much I can tell you...” Harry broke off. He never really did Christmas till he went to Hogwarts and even then it was only for a few years before fighting Voldemort became more important.

"Anything at all will be a great help." Jack looked down at him. "I already know some of what these things are called but many of it still eludes me like what does it all mean."

"I didn't really celebrate it when I was younger Jack, but I thought it was about spending time with family and friends, giving to those you want to show how much they mean to you even if it's something small. Being generous and kind to others, and..."

"And what?" Jack looking at him curiously finding all of this fascinating.

"Well love," Harry whispered, looking down.

"Really..." Jack asked. Tapping his chin in thought. "But what does it all mean."

Harry watched surprised as jack paced back and forth.

"There had to be some sort of science behind Christmas." Jack just had to find it. Family and love sounded nice but there had to be more to it than that.

Turning back to Harry he walked over to him and places a hand on his shoulders. "Thank you for the help Harry I have to do more research on this, you have given me much to think about."

"Research... but Jack..." Harry started to say.

But Jack shakes his head with a smile. Moving his hand to Harry's back he slowly leading him to the door. "It is getting late my friend, you should be heading back and getting some sleep."

"But Jack I don't think you understand..." Harry tried to say but Jack didn't hear him not with everything going through his skull.

"Thank you again for your help, Harry." Jack smiled holding the door open for him. "Sleep well."

"Okay, goodbye Jack." Harry sighed and left, making his way out of the hall into the street. That hadn't gone at all as he wanted. He didn't even get a chance to ask Jack more about this Christmas town and if he meets Santa in person.

Wringing his hands together Harry walked away from the town hall and back to Dr. Finkelstein's castle.

He could hear the excited mutters inside the homes as he passed, none of them had ever heard of Christmas before and were over joked but the news Jack brought.

Once he reached the castle instead of heading inside Harry took out his wand he waved it over some bricks, they levitated up and formed some floating steps. Walking over them he headed to the roof.

At the top he sat down and made himself comfortable on the very top, folding his arms over his knees. He looks up into the night sky.

Seeing the Christmas tree had brought back memories some good, some bad. He had loved the idea of Christmas. And as he grew he had found it had been the only time his so-called family left him alone. When he was young he hadn't understood by but later it meant he didn't haven't to cook for them or clean for a full five days. And there had been leftovers that even his cousin couldn't finish for him to enjoy. 

Being free for those days had been the best and when at Hogwarts it had been so different, with him getting gifts but what he really wanted was a family to enjoy it with. And with a Dark Lord after him, Christmas wasn't so important, even after he had finished him off it just didn't enter his life again.

When he came here he forgot the other holidays, so taken with the town and its joy for a holiday he used to dread. He loved the day now and had so much joy in helping Jack's vision, even being part of it. Now Christmas was here and he had no clue what to do.

_"Oh, hmm..."_ Harry started, music filling the air. _"Where are you Christmas. Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away."_

Standing Harry walked around the dome, his body swaying to the music. _"Where is the laughter. You used to bring me. Why can't I hear music play."_

The wind danced through his hair and he danced around, spinning with his arms out. _"My world is changing. I'm rearranging. Does that mean Christmas changes too."_

Coming to a stop Harry faced the moon and reached up to it. _"Where are you Christmas. Do you remember. The one you used to know."_

_"I'm not the same one. See what the time's done. Is that why you have let me go....."_ Harry broke, shaking his head and wiping his face of some of the tears that fell down his cheeks. He hoped like Halloween, Christmas will be a joyous time again.

_'Maybe like Halloween, Jack will help me appreciate Christmas once again.'_ With that Harry decided he will help Jack with Christmas. _'Let's just hope it didn't end badly.'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Until next time on Nightmare Before Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess the song Harry was singing ^^ I love that song? How you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think. This will only be a short story but I am really enjoying writing it, it's helping me get back into the swing of things again. We all need a bit of joy in our lives right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Before Christmas.
> 
> Summary: Master of Death, Harry Potter finds himself in a new world after making a wish, filled with wonderful and terrifying things, he never felt more at home. now thirty years later after a great Halloween night, Harry noticed something wrong with his friend. Jack Skillington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, who in his misguided way decides to bring Christmas to the world. Halloween style. Can Harry stop this his friend in time before its to late to save Christmas? Slash. Cross dressing.
> 
> (ME) hi sorry for the wait on this one, last weekend ended up busier than I planned, meaning I couldn't do any editing on Grammarly to get this finished but its done now and I am happy with it ^^ Dec is always a busy time, even more so now with things being hard to get so it's a bit of a panic, but I didn't forget you guys and I am happy you are enjoying this, I didn't think anyone would want to with it being a slash in the Nightmare before Christmas. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^
> 
> Oh, no beta so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy everyone ^^
> 
> Warning: Slash and Crossdressing, some spooky moments ^^ oh and singing.

“talking”

_'thoughts'_

“ _singing”_

  
  
**Chapter 5**

  
  
That same night inside his home, Jack couldn't sleep, not with everything he had yet to discover about Christmas. Harry had been very helpful but he wanted to understand more about Christmas. So instead of being in his bedroom sound asleep in his four-poster bed, he had set up a makeshift bed in the living room on the floor, in front of the fireplace for warmth.

Once dressed in his nightwear Jack settled himself down, using the light of the fire to read the many books he took from Christmas land. He made a noise as he places one down and picked up another, making a mental note to ask Harry about the books. Maybe he knew what some of them meant, why leave milk and cookies for Sandy Claw? Why have a tree inside the house? Why do only adults drink eggnog? Frustrated by so little information to all his questions he throws another book to the side before grabbing the next in the pile, he flips through the pages with a frown. None of it made any sense to him, the stories and rhymes didn't explain what Christmas meant.

Sighing at his mounting frustration he looks up and glances around his home, it was very different to what it had been before Halloween, instead of his normal dark decor it was now decorated in all the things he brought back with him.

“There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing,” Jack said to himself, resting his head on his hand that was propped up against his knees he kept looking at all the new additions to his him.

Suddenly an idea hit him, reaching back behind his pillows, he felt for the books that he had used to prop up. After a moment he grins when his hand felt for what he was looking for, pulling out a book he holds it up to read the title, he had grabbed the right one, 'The Scientific Method' just what he needed, leaning forward he started going through its pages.

He got a few ideas he could use on some of the items he had, tomorrow he will go to see Dr. Finkelstein and ask about borrowing some gear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The pumpkin sun rose over the town, some went to sleep, others woke up. Inside Dr. Finkelstein's castle, Harry sat on his bed with his arms crossed and a big frown on his face as his landlord and warden moaned by the door.

When he got up this morning Harry had just finished breakfast and washing up when Dr. Finkelstein yelled for him, this time he was in a right rage for being knocked out again and in so many days. So Harry found himself in his room again, this time the doctor was grounding him like some kind of naughty child.

“You've poisoned me for the last time you wretched boy.” Dr. Finkelstein sneered, holding an ice pack to his aching head. Slamming the door shut he winching in pain as the bar came crashing down, sending waves of pain through his head.

"Should have given him more." Harry huffed in annoyance, he was so angry he could scream, being treated like a naughty child made his blood boil. He was filthy years old for crying out loud. He felt his magic start to stir inside him, his wand wiggled inside his dress pocket, reacting to its master anger. Suddenly he was broken from his anger by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Dingdong." The bell echoed through the castle making the doctor's head hurt even more.

“Oh, my head...” Dr. Finkelstein groaned, manoeuvring his chair to the top of the ramp. He called. “The door is open.”

“Hel-lo.” Jack called out when he opened the door and stepped through.

"Jack Skellington, up here my boy." Dr. Finkelstein called back, the pain easing a little a the sight of the skeleton, He was always happy to see the pumpkin king.

"Jack." Harry smiled, standing from his bed and quickly went to the locked door, leaning his head against it, he kept quiet so he could listen in to what was going on out there.

“Dr. I need to borrow some equipment,” Jack said as he came up the ramp towards the Doctor.

“Is that so, whatever for?” Dr. Finkelstein asked when Jack reached him.

“I'm conducting a series of experiments,” Jack explained.

Dr. Finkelsteint smiled delightedly. “How perfectly marvelous. Curiosity killed the cat, you know.”

“I know.” If Jack had eyeballs he would be rolling them. He had heard that one so many times it had gotten a bit old by now, but he replayed the same way he always did. "But satisfaction raised it up again."

Chuckling Dr. Finkelstein waved him towards the lab. "Come on into the lab and we'll get you all fixed up."

Behind his door, Harry frowned. "Experiments?"

Leaning back from the door as they went into the lab, he wouldn't be able to hear them now. "Why on earth would he be experimenting and on what. Oh Jack, what are you up to."

Harry bite his lips and walked back over to his bed this wasn't adding up.

In the lab as the doctor was getting things sorted for Jack while the skeleton waited. Jack was looking around, he had hoped to see his friend again. He was confused as he hadn't seen him in the kitchen when he came in nor was he in the lab. Turning to Dr. Finkelstein, who was by his cardboard getting stuff out for him and placing it into his bag. "Is Harry not around?"

"Harry, no he is resting." He said stiffly, still quite angry with his ward, looking up he turned to Jack. "Why?"

"Oh I wanted to ask him about something, is he okay?" Jack asked concerned. It was unlike Harry not to come to greet him when he comes to see the Doctor.

Turning back to what he was doing Dr. Finkelstein waved a hand at Jack. "Yes, yes. Some sleep and time to reflect will do him some good."

Jack frowned at that but said nothing as the doctor made his way over to him and handed him his now full bag. Making his way out of the castle he glanced up at Harry's window and wished he could have spoken to his dear friend. _'Maybe next time.'_ Jack thought, turning and walking back to his home not noticing the one his thoughts had been focused on peaking through the window with a worried frown.

It didn't take Jack long to walk through the gates of his home and head inside.

“Zero, I'm home,” Jack called out, closing his front door behind him. Making his way up the spiral stairs he headed straight over to his workbench and placed the bag down, opening the top, he carefully picked up the items Dr. Finkelstein had lent him. Some beakers and even a microscope.

"It's time to figure out this Christmas thing." Jack nodded with determination. Using some tweezers he picked off a holly berry from so,e branches he brought back, placing it under the microscope he looked thought the top, he saw the red round ball laying there innocently. Now it was time for him to look.

Turning the handle on the side he makes the end got closer and closer till it suddenly squashed the berry against the glass and broke the slide.

With that failure, he moved onto the candy canes. Holding it with some tongs he connected a battery to a metal container. Making sure it was live he placed the candy cane inside the concoction inside the electronic beaker for a moment before taking it out. He was shocked to see the candy cane had lost its red strips and was all floppy.

Next. He tried his hand at trying to make a paper snowflake, he looked at the diagram in front of him before taking some scissors to the paper. When he opened it though his eye sockets could only look on in dismay as it wasn't a snowflake but a big spider.

Another fail.

He tried cutting a bear open and looking at its stuffing but that told him nothing. Night fell as he took a bauble and crushed it in his head over a beaker. The reaction he got made his eyes hidden as it glowed on and off in front of him.

“Interesting reaction....but what does it mean? Jack clenched his skull. He will not rest till he had his answers, be it a few days to years.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Across from Jack's home, Harry was busy at work, he was still very pissed at being locked inside his room like a small child. He's had finally reached the end of his rope and enough was enough. Dr. Frankenstein was not his keeper and if this was what it was worth keeping a job then he would rather be out there sleeping in the graveyard. He had magic, it is easy enough to find some cave and set up a temporary home while he pesters the Mayor into finally getting round to building those new homes.

"I'm done with being a prisoner." Harry huffed as he walked over to his wardrobe, opening it he pulled out an old shoe, setting it on the floor he backed up and taking his wand he waved it over the shoe, quickly it turned into a trunk. With that done he walked back and forth, picking up his clothes and items.

Once his belongings are away, he used his wand again but this time he shrinks it down. Picking it up he places it into his dress's pocket, as he tucks it away something caught his eye, turning his eyes widen when he looks out his window and sees across to Jack's home to his window glowing on and off.

He had no idea what Jack was doing but he had been locked inside all day and he knew his friend, when he was investigating something he always forgot to eat.

Turning away, he headed to the mini kitchen he had in the comer of his room. Taking out a basket in his small cardboard and set about filling it was some things he had made earlier, plus adding a bottle of his last mix of brew.

With that done he walked over to his window and turned the key, pushing it open he leans out to look down, he was very high up and it was a long way down but he knew he could manage it. placing the basket down on he turned and grabbed the thread from his sewing machine, the thread he knew was strong, he ties it to the baskets handle and lowered it. He did so slowly wanting nothing to happened to the meal he had prepared for Jack.

Once it touched the bottom Harry held his wand and gathered his magic around him, once the tip of it glowed with his power and he felt it coating his very been, he took a breath and leap from the window. Down below the band watched wide-eyed as Harry at first free falls before his body slowed halfway down the building.

Floating like a feather to the ground Harry smiled, he was thankful his magic worked otherwise that would have been a very painful fall. It wouldn't have killed him but it would have hurt and set him back a few days with broken bones.

Brushing his dress down and smoothing any wrinkles out, Harry bent down and untried the basket before setting it on his elbow. Walking down the steps into the street, Harry nodded to the band as he passes, their music once again being played.

Back in the castle, Harry's door opened and Dr. Finkelstein wheeled himself in, a lenten held up for a light in the darkroom. “You can come out now if you promise to behave. Harry? Harry? Oooh! Gone again!”

He smashed the lenten on the ground. After everything he has done for the lad, he runs away again. Well, that was it, when that boy comes back he, was going to give him a piece of his mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking down the road, he made his way towards Jack's house, Harry let himself through the gate and towards the house. Instead of heading towards the door though Harry made his way around to the side where he spotted the rope he had used many times before to give Jack his lunch or dinner. Attaching the basket to it he pulled it up until it was level with glass, waving the rope around slightly, it swings the basket to tap the glass.

Inside Jack was hard at work a black bored but again everything he had written down still didn't tell him what Christmas meant. He scratched his aching skull when he heard a tapping on the window. Turing he looked to see a basket floating outside.

Opening the window Jack pocked his head out and looked down, seeing Harry down below him smiling gently.

Harry waves and Jack waved back with a grin. He waits until Jack pulled the basket inside before rushing away and hiding behind the wall that surrounded Jack's home.

Inside, Jack took off the cloth covering and was pleasantly surprised to see the lovely meal underneath. A bottle and some covered bowl that he knew held his favourite blood beef staw, a slice of dark hellish arrested beside the bowl.

Taking the bottle out he pulls the corks and his eye sockets widen as a flame shot up into the air followed by the smoke that formed a heart that turned into a bird before being blown away. Fire whiskey, Harry's own secret brew, he guards. Jack corked it again and leaned out to thank Harry when he saw his dear friend had disappeared. Looking around Jack couldn't see him anywhere, he couldn't help feeling disappointed, he had wanted to invite his friend in.

Down below Harry watches around the corner of the pillar the made up the gates as Jack closes the window and walks away with his basket. Once out of sight Harry leans in the corner of the wall where it joins the pillar, sliding down till he was sitting with his knees hidden under his dress for warmth.

He was tired and wanted his bed but he didn't regret leaving for good, he didn't have a home now but he felt free now, like the chains that had been holding him were gone. Plus it was better for the doctor's health. He couldn't keep poisoning the man plus he had been at the point of hexing the man. 'If only he hadn't been immune to stunner or sleeps spells it would have been an easier life.' Harry huffed at his thoughts.

Spotting some death flowers beside him, he reaches down and picks one up. Holding it by the stem he slowly spins it between his fingers, picking off the petals as he does so. His thoughts turned to Jack and Christmas he never really had a good Christmas other than at Hogwarts but even then there had been a tension in the air. 'You have gone over this already Harry.' Harry sighed. He hoped Jack got the answers he wanted about Christmas.

Suddenly the flower turned into a Christmas tree in his hand. It was so pretty, with its glowing lights and bright star, it filled him with joy and he smiled as it slowly spins around. He gapes and jerks back when it suddenly bursts into flames. When it died down and smoke rose from it all Harry felt was dread.

Something bad was going to happen, he just didn't know what. Whatever it was, it had something to do with Christmas.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The pumpkin sun rising slowly over the town and many were making their way home to bed. Harry blinked his sleepy eyes open as the skeleton Cockrell screeched into the air. Having slept against the wall for the night had left him stiff and achy, but for what sleep he got in the night his mind had been plagued by nightmares, versions of Christmas trees and flames, a sled unlike one he had ever seen being shoot at. Rubbing his eyes he looks up to see the four vampires walking by him.

As they passed him they began to sing, unsettling music filling the air.

_"Something's up with Jack. Something's up with Jack.”_ The vampires sang, they used their black cloaks to cover themselves from the sun, walking back home to get undercover. _"Don't know if we're ever going to get him back."_

_"He's all alone up there. Locked away inside."_ The werewolf growled as he passed.

_“Never says a word."_ The corpse mother sang as she passed with her son on his lead.

_"Hope he hasn't died."_ The corpse child sings, his mother pulled him along with a tug.

Standing, Harry turns and stares through the gate up at Jack's home, worried when his eyes landed on the figure of Jack pacing back and forth.

_“Something's up with. Jack Something's up with Jack.”_ Everyone sang.

“Jack...” Harry whispered touching the bars.

Pacing back and forth in his home, Jack rubbed his aching skull in frustration. _“Christmas time is buzzing in my skull. Will it let me be? I cannot tell."_

_"There's so many things. I cannot grasp. When I think I've got it, and then at last.”_ Jack sings placing two last cards on his tower and sitting down on his wheely chair. It didn't last as it fell before his eyes making him frown and knock some of the cards away. _"Through my bony fingers, it does slip. Like a snowflake in a fiery grip.”_

Pushing himself away from the desk he spans around the room taking in all the things he had done to it. _“Something here. I'm not quite getting. Though I try, I keep forgetting. Like a memory long since past. Here in an instant, gone in a flash. What does it mean? What does it mean?"_

Standing once it stops he makes his way towards a shelf that held some toys and items in glass beakers. _"In these little bric-a-brac. A secret's waiting to be cracked. These dolls and toys confuse me so. Confound it all, I love it though."_

_"Simple objects, nothing more. But something's hidden through a door.”_ Jack picks up a doll and stares hard at it shaking it like it had all the answers he needed. _"Though I do not have the key. Something's there I cannot see. What does it mean? What does it mean? What does it mean? Hmm..."_

Throwing the doll away, he didn't see it fall into Zero basket, jolting him awake.

Walking over to the bookshelves, he climbs the ladder and takes one of the books, flipping through the pages. _“I've read these Christmas books so many times. I know the stories and I know the rhymes. I know the Christmas carols all by heart.”_

Slamming the book shut he steps down till he was at the bottom. Jack grabbed his head before falling into his ladder. _"My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart. As often as I've read them, something's wrong. So hard to put my bony finger on."_

Zero comes floating over, in his mouth was the picture of Jack in his best suit holding a pumpkin head with a scary grin. Harry had drawn this for him some years ago. Taking it, he looks over the image and as he sings, the picture changes to him smiling wearing a sandy suit. _"Or perhaps it's really not as deep. As I've been led to think. Am I trying much too hard? Of course! I've been too close to see. The answer's right in front of me. Right in front of me."_

Getting up he grabs the ladder and uses it to move along the bookcase. _"It's simple really, very clear. Like music drifting in the air. Invisible, but everywhere."_

Hopping off he grabs the Christmas tree and dances with it. _"Just because I cannot see it. Doesn't mean I can't believe it. You know, I think this Christmas thing. It's not as tricky as it seems."_

_"And why should they have all the fun? It should belong to anyone."_ Jack pulls the fairy lights off and spins the tree making the baubles fly off and brake. With the lights in hand, he leaps and slides across the ground to the electronic chair, using the lights like a whip he warps the lights around it. _"Not anyone, in fact, but me. Why I could make a Christmas tree. And there's no reason. I can find I couldn't handle Christmas time."_

_"I bet I could improve it too. And that's exactly what I'll do. Hee, hee, hee."_ Jack crackled, pulling the lever, the chair came to life and the power was so strong it blows the lights.

Rushing to the window, Jack slammed his windows open and roared out for all to hear. "Eureka!! This year, Christmas will be ours!"

As a crowd gathered in front of Jack's gate cheering him on, Harry peaked out at the very edge, this news made him very nervous.

Very nervous indeed.  
  
0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well. It's coming together now, Harry has left the good doctor but is now tormented by nightmares of Christmas. And what about Jack, will he ever get a clue to how Harry feels or wake up to his own feeling for our dark-haired wizard. Well you have to keep reading to find out.
> 
> Until next time on Nightmare Before Christmas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Before Christmas.
> 
> Summary: Master of Death, Harry Potter finds himself in a new world after making a wish, filled with wonderful and terrifying things, he never felt more at home. now thirty years later after a great Halloween night, Harry noticed something wrong with his friend. Jack Skillington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, who in his misguided way decides to bring Christmas to the world. Halloween style. Can Harry stop this his friend in time before it's to late to save Christmas? Slash. Cross dressing.
> 
> (ME) hi everyone, hope you had a good Christmas, It why this is late I didn't think that the week before the big day was going to be so busy but I was wrong, very wrong lol but here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Hopefully, a better year comes for all of us. Take care of yourselves.
> 
> Oh, no beta so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy everyone ^^
> 
> Warning: Slash and Crossdressing, some spooky moments ^^ oh and singing.

"talking?"

_'thoughts'_

" _singing"_

**Chapter 6**

Since Jack's announcement that morning, the day went from calm to hectic in moments, thankfully for some of the citizens, the pumpkin sun was soon covered over by thick gray clouds mid-afternoon. Many who would be asleep at that hour, were out heading to the town hall. The excitement about Jack's plans for their own Christmas was buzzing in the air, all bar one was in a joyful mood. Harry waiting in line biting his lip in worry. Up ahead he could hear the mayor call out. "Patience, everyone. Jack has a special job for each of us."

'That's what got me worried. Oh what in Marlins name is Jack playing at, we're Halloween town, not Christmas.' Harry crossed his arms and silently huffed as the line moved down one. He was worried, yes he had wanted to help Jack with finding out Christmas but not like this, taking it over. Harry just hoped it was just to bring Christmas to the town and not the human world.

Suddenly he was taken out of his thoughts when the mayor's voice rang out. "Dr. Finkelstein, your Christmas assignment is ready. Dr. Finkelstein to the front of the line."

"Oh no," Harry whispered just then he heard the wheelchair of Dr. Finkelstein, quickly, he ran around the fountain and duck behind it. He went lower when the sound of the chair stopped on the other side. Pecking over he saw Dr. Finkelstein looking around, he went back down when he saw the doctor turning his way. There was no way he could let the doctor find him now, not when he was finally free, plus he didn't want to get into an argument when he had to talk to Jack. He relaxed when the chair left, hopeful the doctor will be gone when he got inside.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the hall, Jack was over the moon at how many were coming, it looked like the whole town had turned up for his grand plan. Right now he was talking to the four vampires, he had just taken a baby doll from his pile and handed it over to one of them. When the vampire moved it and the doll let out a cry of mama they looked shocked and appalled. "What kind of noise is that for a baby to make?"

"Perhaps it can be improved?" Jack suggested.

"No problem!" The vampires nodded to each other before grabbing their umbrellas and making their way out.

"I knew it!" Jack said joyfully waving them goodbye. Turning when he hears the sound of a wheelchair. He grins and claps his hands together when he spots Dr. Finkelstein coming up the ramp at the end of the stage, he called out. "Dr. thank you for coming."

"Yes yes, what is it you are in need of?" The doctor asked slight inpatients, making Jack raise a brow wondering what has the doctor so out of sorts.

For now, he couldn't entertain his curiosity alternatively he gave the doctor a nod and turned to the Christmas pile he had behind him. Reaching down he grabs a book, flipping it to the right page he shows the doctor a picture of Sandy Claws sleigh with flying rain dear pulling it. "We need some of these."

Dr. Finkelstein looked it over. "Hmm.. their construction should be exceedingly simple. I think."

"How horrible our Christmas will be." The mayor's happy face said.

"No...how jolly." Jack shakes his head correcting him.

The mayor switches to his sad/worried face now unsure. "Oh, how jolly our Christmas will be."

Suddenly he gets pelted by junk, growling he looked around for who did it. When his eyes landed on three trick or treaters he became worried. "What are you doing here?"

"Jack sent for us." Lock the devil child said pleased.

"Specifically." Shock the witch.

"By name." Barrel dressed as a skeleton said proudly.

"Lock, Shock, Barrel." All three said taking off their masks, not that there was much difference between their faces and masks.

"Jack, Jack it's Oogie's boys!" The mayor said worried, getting the skeleton's attention.

See Dr. Finkelstein off with the book in hand he turns and kneels in front of the three. "Ah, Halloween's finest trick or treaters. The job I have for you is top secret. It requires craft, cunning, mischief."

"And we thought you didn't like us, Jack." She giggles grabbing hold of Barrel. Then all three of them laughed.

"Absolutely no one is to know about it. Not a soul." Jack orders them his face showing how serious he was. Pulling them closer to him he leans down. "Now..."

The Mayor tries to listen in as Jack whispers his instructions to them. Once done and before they could walk away he grabs a hold of the devil's tail and pulls him back. Frowning at them he orders. "And one more thing... leave that no-account Oogie Boogie out of this!"

"Whatever you say, Jack." Barrel promised.

"Of course Jack." Shock nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jack." Lock smirked.

All three cross their fingers behind their backs. Before leaving and making their way home. Jack didn't want to trust the three but there was no one else he could send to grab sandy claws. He couldn't go himself not with still getting his plan underway. _'As long as they leave Oogie locked in his lair there will be no problems.'_ Jack thought before turning back to the matter at hand as the Mayor called out for the next person.

0-0-0-0

In a tree that stood beside the only real road in Halloween town the three fairies were resting, it took a while for them to lose Shadow, the nightmare. Now they were relaxing in the bare branches blue with lounging across branch while Orange hugged a dead flower humming to herself, Green was sorting out her hair.

Hearing a noise Blue sits up and looks down at the road, her blue eyes widen when they land on the three trouble makers of the town. Pointing them put to her sisters she says. "Look, those brats are coming."

"Bad bad kids." Orange sticks her tongue out at them, placing her dead flower down she fluttered over to her sister. Green had also joined them and quickly hush her as the three got closer. "Shh... Listen."

The three fairies watched passed under their tree. Green and Blue shared a look when they noticed where they were heading. Nodding they fluttered off the branch and started to follow them. Orange just looked confused before Green huffed, came back, and grabbed her arm, pulling her along. They quickly followed them to their home, a treehouse that sat over the Oogie Boogie's lair. Hiding behind a branch they watch as the kids got onto the cage lift.

_"Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws."_ Lock, Shock, and Barrel shared an exciting look as they took off their masks.

_"I wanna do it."_ Lock grinned.

_"Let's draw straws."_ Barrel held up three skull sticks. All three knew they were his trick sticks and useless. Shock hits him with her mask and pushes him further into the cage.

_"Jack said we should work together. Three of a kind."_ Shock sang before the other two joined in as she closes the door and they start going up into the treehouse. _"Birds of a feather. Now and forever. Wheeee La, la, la, la, la."_

_"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight. Throw away the key and then. Turn off all the lights."_ Lock, Shock, and Barrel sing as they open the door and walk into their clubhouse, the fairies moved to the roof looking down through a hole as the kids picked up this and that while bugs ran away in fear.

Barrel made his way to a bug trap, taking out a lollipop he licks it before sticking it into the back of the trap, Shock smirked behind the sofa singing as Barrel hides behind the trap and a bug came over. _"First, we're going to set some bait. Inside a nasty trap and wait. When he comes a-sniffing we will. Snap the trap and close the gate."_

She uses an ax to cut the rope above Barrel's head, snapping the trap shut on the bug.

_"Wait! I've got a better plan. To catch this big red lobsterman."_ Lock sang pouring something into a pot, when it was empty he held his arms out and Barrel chucks the cage to him. Lock ducks it into the pot and when he pulls it up the black bug was now green and sickly looking. _"Let's pop him in a boiling pot. And when he's done we'll butter him up."_

As all three sang the next line, Shock takes the cage and the other two follow her as she makes her way to a hole in the wall that had a drawing of a monster face around it. Green and Blue shivered they knew where that pipe lead. Orange was just bobbing her head to the song. _"Kidnap the Sandy Claws. Throw him in a box. Bury him for ninety years. Then see if he talks."_

_"Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man."_ Shock smirked as she throws the trapped bug into the pipe while the two boys bow to it. before the boys join in singing as they hear the trap bang along the pipe till it reached the bottom. _"Can take the whole thing over then. He'll be so pleased, I do declare. That he will cook him rare. Wheeee..."_

_"I say that we take a cannon. Aim it at his door And then knock three times. And when he answers Sandy Claws will be no more."_ Lock places Barrel into a cannon before firing him at a door, smashing it to bits.

_"You're so stupid, think now. if we blow him up to smithereens. We may lose some pieces. And then Jack will beat us black and green."_ Shock frowns at the dumb idea. Barrel came back in with a small cauldron on his head, dazed. then he trips landing on his head and now he was stuck with his feet in the air.

_"Kidnap the Sandy Claws. Tie him in a bag. Throw him in the ocean. Then, see if he is sad"._ Lock and Shock pull him free and walk him upside down towards a tub, all three singing along before they chuck him into a tub of water.

_"Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around. If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town."_ Shock and Lock sing as Oogie burps and the trap comes back out of the pipe. the bug is gone and the trap is damaged. the two looked at each other smug before leaping into the tub. instead of hitting the water, they hit the bottom of the now-empty tub.

at the other end, Barrel smirks holding the plug stopper. _"He'll be so pleased by our success. That he'll reward us too, I'll bet."_

Flipping one of the taps Barrel makes the tub start walking into another room. Lock and Shock get up and all three sing. _"Perhaps he'll make his special brew. Of snake and spider stew. Ummm!"_

The three fairies outside could see into the room through the doors and cringe at all the torture devices hanging on the walls.

Shock jumps out of the tub and looks back up at Lock and Barrel. _"We're his little henchmen and. We take our job with pride. We do our best to please him. And stay on his good side."_

_"I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb."_ Shock frowns at her weapons she had grabbed.

_"I'm not the dumb one."_ Barrel sings out as Lock pulls him along with a ball and chain attached to his foot.

"You're no fun." Lock pouts.

"Shut up." Shock orders holding a box.

"Make me." Lock hissed back.

_"I've got something, listen now. This one is real good, you'll see."_ She sings, knocking the box into Barrel's head. when he reaches forward to open it she snatches it away. _"We'll send a present to his door. Upon there'll be a note to read. Now, in the box, we'll wait and hide. Until his curiosity entices him to look inside."_

_"And then we'll have him One, two, three."_ She opens the box and three black scorpions jump out onto Barrel s head.

_"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick. Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick."_ The three sang as they throw some weapons into the tub. Barrel throws the ball and chain, getting dragged in himself as he was still attached to it. _"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks."_

_"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see. Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key."_ Lock, Shock, and Barrel the three sang as their tub walked down a ramp and onto the road.

"Sandy Claws..hahaha." Oogie Boogie's voice rang out from the building scary another that was around.

Three little faces pecked out from on top of the roof. They could still see the kids and their walking bathtub.

"This sounds like trouble," Blue speaks up as the three brats disappear into the forest.

Green huffs, like that, weren't plain to see. "And some, those three are up to no good."

"Bad bad." Orange nods.

"Why does Jack want them, I mean they are so childish." Green huffed crossing her arms.

Blue taps her chin thought. "Jack has been acting strange."

Orange nodded her head quickly. "Hope normal soon, soon."

"We will have to keep watch for now," Blue said.

Green agreed. "Yes, if it looks like it's going to the pits we get lovely Harry on the case."

"Watch watch." Orange bounces between them.

"Snort." A warm breath that sent icy shivers down their spines, turning the three cling to each other as their eyes widen at the dark form of Shadow floating in front of them. The nightmare hissed and moved closer

"Ahhh!" The three screamed flying away at top speed as Shadow gave chance, the hunt on once again.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Back at city hall, the time had passed and Jack was still going through the long line. His pile was shrinking as more monsters were given jobs, many in making and improving toys he wanted to give the children. Having the town's band standing in front of him Jack turns and grabs a collar with a string of bells on it. Holding it up in front of them he said. "It goes something like this."

With that he started tapping the bells, playing the jingle bell song he heard in the Christmas town for them. Once done he turned to them. "How about it? Think you can manage?"

"A one, and a two, and a three, and a. . ." The head in the bass counted them in and the band started playing the tone right but in a very flat note.

" Fantastic! Now, why don't you all practice on that and we'll be in great shape." Jack claps his hands with a grin. They moved off the stage the Mayor yelled out. "Next!"

Walking up the few steps onto the stage Harry smiled as he walks over to Jack. Spotting his dear friend, a big grin made its way on Jack's face, stepping forward he takes Harry's hand, not noticing the blush covering Harry's face. What he did notice was how cold his friend's hand was, like he had been out in the cold for a day. Harry, I am so happy you could make it. Oh my, you're so cold."

"Oh, it's nothing." Harry quickly waved it away. Jack frowned at him in concern before he realized that Jack didn't know. "Ah I am sorry, I should have realized."

"Realised what?" Harry asked worried Jack knew he had been sleeping outside his house last night.

"That I shouldn't have kept you waiting so long outside," Jack said.

"There are no worries, Jack. I'm fine." Harry quickly reassured him.

"If you're sure?" Jack asked when Harry nodded he let his worry go and his excitement took over once again. He pulls Harry over to the much smaller pile now.

Dropping Harry's hand he bends down. He starts going through in search of one very important item. Jack asks. "Harry, I need your help more than anyone's."

Harry rose a brow at that, wondering what job Jack wanted him to do. Shaking that thought away he had to make Jack understand the danger this thing was in. "You certainly do, Jack. I had the most terrible vision last night."

"That's splendid," Jack said not really listening as he tried to find what he was looking for.

Harry shakes his head. "No, not like that. It was about this Christmas business you are doing. There was smoke and fire, oh Jack something terrible is going to happen I just know it."

Standing up Jack looks at him confused before shaking his head and placing a calming hand on Harry's bare shoulder when he saw how worried his friend was. Jack couldn't help but enjoy the softness of that pale skin before pushing that thought away. Harry was his friend after all. "That not my Christmas, Harry. My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy..."

Jack turned back once more time and pulled out what he was looking for. "And this..."

Harry's eyes widen as the picture of Jack he had made him years ago, a price of paper covered him in his normal outfit, instead, a drawing of him wearing a Santa suit stared up at him. Jack carried on talking not noticing Harry's shocked silence as he pointed out different parts. "My Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it."

"What." Harry shakes his head, his eyes pleading with his dear friend. "Jack, please, listen to me... it's going to be a disaster."

"How could it be..." Jack said pointing to the picture, not really hearing Harry with how excited he was, handing over the picture, he smiled. "Just follow the pattern. This part is red, the trim is white."

"This is all a mistake, Jack. A big one." Harry tried to tell him but again it fell on deaf ears.

"Now don't be modest, who else is clever enough to make my Sandy Claws outfit." Jack praised him. "I have seen many of your creatives over the years. You are brilliant and the best choice for this."

Mayor broke their conversion off by calling out. "Next!"

"I have every confidence in you my friend and don't worry about troubling the doctor with taking up space in his home I have set up an area for you in the square," Jack said smiling at Harry, he patted gently on his shoulder one last time before gently pushing him onwards.

Walking away Harry shakes his head. _'But it seems wrong to me, so very wrong.'_ Harry sighed and walked out the hall, he passes Lock Stock and Barrel ridding in a bathtub with a black bag that was shaking, it was surprising to see the three of them there. What with them being Oogie Boogie's boys. Lock and Barrel were two wild boys, he knew they drove their family mad with their worship of Oogie. And there was Shock, the only girl in the little trio and a witch. She was a niece to the two witches in town and looked nothing like the family.

He didn't mind them but because they had a tendency to follow Oogie Boogie instead of Jack as their king, Harry kept his distance. _'Wonder what Jack wants them for.'_ Harry thought before walking away heading to the place Jack was talking about. Anything to do with Oogie he avoided and wanted to keep doing so.

0-0-0-0-0-0

While Harry made his way to his temporary home Jack was inside talking to the Behemoth and showing him a nutcracker. "This device is called a nutcracker."

"Jack, Jack!" Three voices called out. Looking up, Jack saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel coming through the doors with a walking bathtub and a black bag inside it. "We caught him! we caught him!"

"Perfect!" Jack grinned, making his way over to them. Excited at finally getting to meet the man that made this wonderful holiday. He orders. "Open it up. Quickly!"

Barrel pulls the rope on the bag, jack jolts back as something pink shoots out and hopped towards the stage. A pink bunny rabbit holding a basket looked around confused.

Turning back to the kid's Jack frowns. "That's not Sandy Claws!"

"It isn't?" Shock asked confused.

"Who is it?" Barrel asked.

The bunny had hopped forward-looking around, it came to a stop by the stage where the Behemoth still stood. When his dead eyes landed on the bunny he cried with his arms outstretched towards it. "Bunny!"

The poor bunny was so scared it shoots back into the bag shaking like a leaf.

"Not Sandy Claws...take him back!" Jack ordered with a deep frown. How could they have gotten this so wrong? Weren't they had his first meeting.

"We followed your instructions..." Lock said nervously.

"We went through the door..." Barrel back him up.

"Which door? There's more than one." Jack said leaning down towards them making them bend back as he held up one finger. Reaching into his pocket he took out a small cookie, shaped like a Christmas tree. He explained holding it in front of them. "Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like this."

"I told you!" Shock said angrily, grabbing Lock by the neck she tried to strangle him. Barrel got involved and smacks her mask off and making her let go so Lock could jump on her.

As they started fighting Jack grew enraged. Placing his fingers into this mouth he pulled his mouth wide open, making a scary face as he roared at the three. "Arr!"

All three jumped and gasped in fear. With their attention back on him, he turned to the trembling sack. He apologized. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir."

Turning back to the three he ordered. "Take him home first and apologize again. Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him. Treat him nicely."

"Got it. We'll get it right next time." The three called back as they left once again on their mission.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did please let me know as I wasn't too happy with the kids singing bit and I nearly didn't add it but I thought the three fairies needed to be a little more involved, plus I never did find out how Sally knew where Santa was being kept so came up with this.
> 
> I nearly didn't get it this chapter done at all as these last two weeks have been busy ones but I can chill out now and get back to my writing. Short note there is only 3 chapters to go now before the end ^^ makes me kind of sad really but happy I did this ^^
> 
> Until next time on Nightmare Before Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Before Christmas.
> 
> Summary: Master of Death, Harry Potter finds himself in a new world after making a wish, filled with wonderful and terrifying things, he never felt more at home. now thirty years later after a great Halloween night, Harry noticed something wrong with his friend. Jack Skillington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, who in his misguided way decides to bring Christmas to the world. Halloween style. Can Harry stop this his friend in time before its to late to save Christmas? Slash. Cross dressing.
> 
> (ME) well I found myself back in lock-down and this has given me a lot of time to work on my stories. Also puzzles and chores. Sad but I see why its needed, I hope you are all okay and doing well in this trying time.
> 
> We are getting closer to the end now two more chapters to go ^^ hope you enjoy this as I wasn't the best at trying to write people singing lol
> 
> Oh, no beta so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy everyone ^^
> 
> Warning: Slash and Crossdressing, some spooky moments ^^ oh and singing.

"talking?"

_'thoughts'_

" _singing"_

**Chapter 7**

The next few days the town gathered and papered, with all of them having their orders, each and everyone was hard at work getting their areas ready to start making toys. Even more so than preparing for Halloween.

All of them we're getting ready for Christmas. Harry was in the makeshift dressing room hard at work, sitting at a small table with a sewing machine, red cloth laid across it. He was sewing Jack's new outfit even though his heart wasn't in it, he will do his best. The last few nights He had been sleeping in the dressing room, he could flip the tent cloth over and it closed him in, a little magic and his chair turning into a bed. It wasn't idle by for now it will do. He looks up and sees an 'XMas' sign being placed over the sign on the city hall, instead of day to Halloween it read 35 days to Christmas. All around him, everyone busy when the music suddenly filled the air.

All around him the town started singing their new song.

_"This time, this time. Making Christmas."_ Everyone sang.

_"Making Christmas."_ The accordion player sang gruffly and quickly. He wasn't a singer and his voice showed it.

_"Making Christmas, making Christmas. Is so fine."_ The mayor sang, driving the snow buggy up a ramp as the creatures quickly assemble it in front of him. Singing along with him. _"It's ours this time And won't the children be surprised It's ours this time."_

_"Making Christmas. Making Christmas. Making Christmas. Time to give them something fun."_ The bat and corpse kids sang as they bashed in a car and chopped off the head of a doll with a guillotine.

_"Time to give them something fun. They'll talk about for years to come."_ The two witches sang when the monster from the lake popped out of their cauldron to join them. the Mayor with his happy face walked over as they all sang out _"Let's have a cheer from everyone. It's time to party."_

_"Making Christmas, making Christmas."_ The creepy duck sang turning its head so the vampire could paint in its other eye. before the Vampires joined in again. _"Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice With spider legs and pretty bows."_

_"It's ours this time."_ The Bat child sang sweetly.

_"Altogether, that and this. With all our tricks we're making Christmastime."_ a group of the corpse father, Devil, and werewolf sang as they made a new toy.

"Here comes Jack." Werewolf pointed out.

Peaking outside his little corner Harry watched with sad eyes at Jack looked about with overwhelming happiness. All he could do was watch on as everyone sung here undead hearts out.  
Stepping out the gates of his home jack was overwhelmed by the support of his people. _"I don't believe what's happening to me. My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies Hee, hee, hee, hee."_

_"Won't they be impressed, I am a genius. See how I transformed this old rat. Into a most delightful hat."_ Harlequin sang, placing the sax playing in some stocks, placing a rat with afoot as a feather on his head like a hat.

_"Hmm, my compliments from me to you. On this your most intriguing hat. Consider though this substitute A bat in place of this old rat."_ Jack sang before moving on to the melting man, quickly stopping him from putting roadkill in a present. _"Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong. This thing will never make a present. It's been dead now for much too long. Try something fresher, something pleasant. Try again, don't give up."_

_"Altogether, that and this With all our tricks we're making Christmastime..."_ Everyone sang.  
Two months passed with such speed Harry didn't know where it went, he was nearly done with Jack's outfit but still, it pained his heart.

_"This time, this time..."_ Everyone sang as they lowered the coffin onto the back of Jack's sled.

_"It's ours!"_ Jack screeched joyfully.

Ghost brought out more presents and some of the creatures made a chain, passing the boxes along till they reached the corpse child, who dumped them into the back of Jack's sled.

_"Making Christmas, making Christmas La, la, la. It's almost here. And we can't wait."_ Everyone sang. _"So ring the bells and celebrate.'Cause, when the full moon starts to climb We'll all sing out."_

"It's Christmastime Hee, hee, hee." Jack crackled turning when he saw floating skeleton dears behind him.

0-0-0-0-0

Everything was ready. Only a few things were left now. Walking off the ramp that held the sled Jack made his way to where Harry was working. In the corner of the square.  
Harry my dear friend, how are things coming. It's done now Jack, just a final fitting, and that it. Harry said pointing towards the suit that was hanging up.

"Marvellous." Jack walked over and quickly placed the suit on over his normal one. Other than a loose cuff on one hand the rest fit perfectly. And Jack said as much. "You have outdone yourself, Harry. I look just like Sandy claws."

Taking Jack's hand Harry leads him to the full-length mirror, as Jack puts on his fake beard harry took some white thread and started fixing the fitting on the loose cuff. he only needed to do a few more stitches to his wrist.

"You don't look like yourself Jack, not at all," Harry said with some sadness. This all seems so wrong, Christmas was a time of joy not scares.

"Isn't that wonderful?" Jack waved his arms about making Harry drop a stitch. Jack couldn't be happier that he didn't look like his old boring self, so hollow inside he had been now he was bursting at the seams with joy and excitement. "It couldn't be more wonderful!"

Frown Harry turned and grabbed the portrait of Jack off the wall pushing the 'Christmas Jack' back to show the old him. "But you're the Pumpkin King."

Taking it Jack snapped it in half making Harry gasp, he drew that for Jack. 'Oh Jack what happened to you.' Jack didn't see how shocked Harry was as he said. "Not anymore. And I feel so much better now."

Jack held his wrist back out to him, sighing Harry did the last bit as he talked. "Jack, I know you think something's missing. But..."

"Ow," Jack jumps when the needle pricks his finger. Sticking it into his mouth.  
"Sorry." Harry quickly apologized.

"You're right, something is missing but what?" Harry looked so happy when Jack said that but it soon fell into a frown when Jack turned to face the mirror once more. taping his chin. "I've got the beard, the coat, the boots..."

"Jack, Jack this time we bagged him! Suddenly came from behind them. Looking in the mirror Jack saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel coming into town with a walking tub.

"This time we really did!" Lock said.

"He sure is big Jack!" Barrel commented from on top of the bag.

"And heavy!" Shock pointed out. Walking closer Harry watched on shocked, he had no clue what Jack had those three doing but he had a really bad feeling about this.

"Let me out!" A muffled voice called from the bag. When the bag opened the monster gasp and leaned back. Harry placed a hand over his mouth. Santa had his hands has over his head trying to move his hat from over his eyes. There were bits of candy sticking to his beard from what Harry could see. _'This is so wrong on so many levels.' he thought, his best friend had kidnapped Santa. 'so that's what he wanted Oogie's boys for.'_

"Sandy Claws in person. What a pleasure to meet you." Jack said in awe, this was the man that had such a great holiday. walking over to the man. when he shakes his hand he saw they reminded him of Harry though sandy claws were much smaller, covered in black gloves. "Why you have hands! You don't have claws at all."

Taking his hand back Santa finally pushed his hat back up and is shocked at all the horrible creatures around him. "Where am I?"

"Surprised, aren't you? I knew you would be. You don't need to have another worry about Christmas this year." Jack said joyfully. Not seeing how concerned the red man became at that news.

"What?" Santa said confused.

"Consider this a vacation Sandy, a reward. It's your turn to take it easy." Jack nodded. Picking some of the candy from the man's white beard.

"But there must be some mistake!" Santa said he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't have a break on the most important night of the year.

"See that he's comfortable." Jack order when they were about to put him back in the bag Jack halted them. "Just a second fellows. Of course, that's what I'm missing."

With a quick swipe of his hand, he took the hat from Santa's head.

"But..." Santa reaches out to stop the skeleton but jack moved back. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

"Thanks!" Jack thank him not seeing what he did as wrong.

"You just can't..." He was cut off as the kids put him back in. "Hold on where are we going now?"

"Ho ho ho." Jack placed his hands on his hips practising. "No, that's not right. ho ho ho."

"This is so much worse than I thought, much worse." Harry felt like pulling his hair out when an idea hit him. "I know..."

Sneaking back into the castle was easy, going to his old room he bent down and took a jug from under his bed. On the label, it read fog juice. "That'll stop Jack in his tracks."

Sneaking out of the room he passes the lab glancing inside he observed Dr. Finkelstein working on a new creation. _'Looks like my new replacement is underway'_ Harry thought.

"What a joy to think of all we'll have in common." Harry pulled a face when he saw the doctor open his brain and give half to the new creation. _'Okay, that is gross.'_ The doctor carried on talking. "We'll have conversations worth having."

Shaking his head, Harry made his way out. He had no time for this, he needed to stop Jack from making the biggest mistake of his undead life.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Look," Blue said suddenly, pointed towards the road. They had been hiding on the roof for a while now.

Green pulled Orange along and stop beside their sister, she sneers at her eyes fall on the kids coming towards them. "The brats are back then. About time, It's been boring waiting here for so long."

"What do they have?" Blue asked out loud her head tilting as a large bag was now in the waking tub, it was moving and very nosey.

"Whatever it is this doesn't bod well," Green answered. "It never is when those three are involved."

"Not good, not good," Orange whispered.

Ducking down they waited as the three made their way inside the treehouse. Listening as the kids grunted and planted as they moved something. Giving each other looks Blue and Green moved to the window, Green pulling Orange along.

"Don't do this," Santa called out as he was lead to a pipe in the wall, the kids laughing at his words. "Naughty children never get any presents..."

He was cut off as they shoved him into the pipe, he grunted every time they pushed him but the pipe was too small and he wasn't using his powers to make it easier for these naughty kids.

"I think he might be too big." Shock panted. Using a broom to shove at Santa but he nearly moved.

"No, he's not. If he can go down a chimney, he can fit down here!" Lock shoving harder with a grunt.

The three fairies watched on in fear, they knew where that pipe lead. Grabbing their Orange coloured sister they made their way from the window to a drain that leads to below. The treehouse sat on a little bit of land that was surrounded by a deep gully. They needed to make sure the big red man was alright in Oogie's lair.

As they crawled down the vent they heard the red man make his way down the pipe, they moved even quicker when they hear the music start-up and then a voice that sent shivers down their spine began to sing. Seeing a vent covering they peak through the bars with wide eyes.

_"Well, well, well, what have we here?"_ A sack creature sang. Oogie Boogie, the famous Boogieman of Halloween. _"Sandy Claws, huh? Oh, I'm really scared. So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha."_

They there could do nothing as Oogie played around, dancing around with his gambling equipment.

" _You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my eyes You're jokin' me, you gotta be. This can't be the right guy."_ Oogie sang, walking around Santa, he spans him around on the table. _"He's ancient, he's ugly. I don't know which is worse. I might just split a seam now. If I don't die laughing first.  
Mr. Oogie Boogie says. There's trouble close at hand. You'd better pay attention now. 'Cause I'm the Boogie Man. And if you aren't shakin' There's something very wrong 'Cause this may be the last time. You hear the boogie song, ohhh."_

_"Ohhh."_ Three skeletons in chains sang. Starting the three fairies to jump and huddle together.

_"Ohhh."_ Oogie Boogie sings pushing the lever on a vice to spin and go down onto two other skeletons that sang along. _"Ohhh."_

_"Ohhh."_ Oogie grabs some chains that had glowing bats on them.

_"Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie Man."_ the bats sang with high tone voices.

_"Release me now. Or you must face the dire consequences."_ Santa sang, three slot machines slowly heading towards him. _"The children are expecting me. So please, come to your senses."_

Just as they were about to shoot him Oogie grabs him and pulls him away. Instead, he starts dancing with him, spinning him around. _"You're jokin', you're jokin' I can't believe my ears. Would someone shut this fella up."_

With a kick, he knocks the dizzy Santa back down. _"I'm drownin' in my tears It's funny, I'm laughing. You really are too much And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff. Oogie Boogie."_

_"What are you going to do?"_ Santa asked worriedly.

_"I'm gonna do the best I can."_ Suddenly the blue room filled with lights flashing about. it looked more like a Vegas night club now. Oogie dances about with his dice throwing them about. _"Oh, the sound of rollin' dice. To me is music in the air 'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man. Although I don't play fair."_

The dice bounced around the room till they hit Santa in the face. Oogie grins as he pulls down a rope with a hook on the end. it attaches it to Santa's tried hands and hoists him up. _"It's much more fun, I must confess. With lives on the line. Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy. Now that'd be just fine._

_"Release me fast or you will have to. Answer for this heinous act."_ Santa rage as the rope pulled him up into the air before lowing him into the centre.

Oogie laughs, he pushes a handle of a spinning wheel with a skeleton on it around and around, having so much fun, _"Oh, brother, you're something You put me in a spin. You aren't comprehending. The position that you're in."_

Making his way over to Santa he grins evilly as he places his arm around him. All round them dark creates slowly made their way over the room going dark till there was only one blue light over Santa.

_"It's hopeless, you're finished. You haven't got a prayer 'Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie. And you ain't going nowhere."_ He laughs evilly. Upstairs his little gang joined in.

The three little Fairies face glances at each other in horror before flying away as quickly as their wings could move, they had to get to Harry immediately.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ will the Fairies get to Harry in time before Oogie does something, will Christmas be saved in time. Well, you have to keep reading to find out.
> 
> Until next time on Nightmare Before Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Before Christmas.
> 
> Summary: Master of Death, Harry Potter finds himself in a new world after making a wish, filled with wonderful and terrifying things, he never felt more at home. now thirty years later after a great Halloween night, Harry noticed something wrong with his friend. Jack Skillington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, who in his misguided way decides to bring Christmas to the world. Halloween style. Can Harry stop this his friend in time before its to late to save Christmas? Slash. Cross dressing.
> 
> (ME) Hi all, I can't believe how close I am to finishing now. I hope you'll enjoy this I know its a little shorter but still good I hope ^^ also I hope I explained why Harry can't use magic against Jack. Hope your okay and looking after yourselves.
> 
> Oh, no beta so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy everyone ^^
> 
> Warning: Slash and Crossdressing, some spooky moments ^^ oh and singing.

"talking?"

_'thoughts'_

" _singing"_

**Chapter 8**

Back in town the night had fallen and everyone was gathered around the makeshift launching ramp, while everyone listens to the band, Harry uses its distraction to make his way to the fountain. Popping the cork he pours some into the water, looking into it as some fog appeared, he frowns at how slow and limited it was, shaking the nearly full bottle he shrugged and pours the whole jug into the water. Just in case. He wasn't taking any chances of Jack being able to take off.

Fog instantly starts pouring over the edges, shrinking the empty jug and tucking it away, Harry sneaks away and makes his way to the back of the crowd. He watches as the coffin opens and Jack rising from it like a vampire. Everyone cheers and applause, Harry clapping with a fake smile his heart racing, the fog hasn't covered the area yet. _'Hurry up.'_ Harry silently begs. He wished he could use magic but the powers of Halloween town would stop any magic that went against its king so Harry had to work around it.

The mayor made his way up the steps and took a spot on the small stage in front of the sled, a long length of paper in his hands. Harry sighs in relief, looks like the mayor was going to give a long speech. Long enough hopefully for his fog to work.

"Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky outshining every star. Your silhouette a dark blot on the moon, you who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened billions into an early grave." As the mayor spoke his long-winded speech the fog grows worst and soon everyone was having trouble seeing, and no one saw Harry smile as the whole area was soon covered in his fog.

The mayor tried to carry on but he could barely see the words on his paper now. "You who have eh, devastated the souls of the living...'

_'It worked.'_ Harry thought happily, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh no! We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses." Jack frowns, upset that how of all times a fog comes into town. This couldn't be happening on his big night.  
"This fog's as thick as, as..." one of the Vampires couldn't think of the word.

"Jelly brains." The Cyclops added helpfully.

"Thicker!" The Vampire cried.

sitting down in the coffin Jack frown in sadness. "There go all of my hope, my precious plans, my glorious dreams."

"There goes Christmas." The corpse child cried big fat years.

All the sadness broke Harry's heart but he had no choice, this had to be done to save Christmas.  
"Bark, bark." Zero woofed heading towards Jack wanting to cheer his master up. Harry gasps when he sees the dog's nose glowing red. he said under his breath. "Oh no."

"No Zero, down boy." Jack waved him away when he noticed the red glow coming from his dog, looking up and a smile. "My what a brilliant nose you have. The better to light my way! To the head of the team, Zero!"

Jack waited till Zero was in front before snapping the whip towards the skeleton rain dear. "We're off!"

"Wait, Jack, no! Stop! Jack!" Harry cries out but his voice is drowned out by the crowd cheering. He could only watch helplessly as Jack take off into the air.

"Ho ho ha ha ha." Jack's voice faded off as he disappeared into the night sky, heading to the human world.

The crowd started to walk away, they had to wait now, some headed towards the cauldron, hoping once the fog had passed to watch the human news on Jack.

"Goodbye Jack, my dearest Jack. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop this." Harry reached out towards the sky before dropping his hand with a sigh, walking away from the square. "Oh, how I hope my premonition is wrong. Pleases Mother Magic look after my dear mislead friend."

Walking towards the main gates he passes the band and as they began to play and Harry felt the music inside. Opening his mouth he sang his heart out, stopping by the gates he stared out of the bars. _"I sense there's something in the wind. That feels like tragedy's at hand."_

Reaching up into the sky Harry felt his eyes water but not a tear fell. _"And though I'd like to stand by him. Can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend."_

Stepping through the bars he dances through them, weaving through them. _"And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be."_

_"What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd. In their enthusiastic cloud. Try as I may, it doesn't last."_ Harry stepped off the bars and walked over to where Snowbell was moaning, keeling on the ground he watches as the cat drops down and walks over to him. Placing her on his lap he sings out.

_"And will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become... For I am not the one..."_ Harry felt a tear fall down his face as he stroked Snowbell's back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

High above the sky, Jack was bouncing from house to house, giving out the Halloween presents to all the kids with great joy. What he didn't know was the more he did the more trouble he caused, mothers and fathers were ringing into the police trying to protect their children from the Monster toys.

Back in Halloween town Harry had made his way back in and watched through the fountain along with the crowd, they cheered him on but Harry could only place a hand over his mouth in horror as he watched the situation grow worst and worst.

The humans were getting angrier and angrier. The pool showed a newscaster report. "Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an impostor is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday."

Halloween residents cheer but Harry grew more worried, they didn't understand that doesn't mean something to celebrate.

Harry's attention shoots back to the newscaster when she says. "Police assure us that this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime."

Hearing that sent his heart down into his stomach, he couldn't take it anymore when they not with the army coming involved. He didn't know if Jack could survive something like that. Biting his lip he said. "Jack, someone has to help Jack."

One of the Crowd heard him know all still cheering on their King biting back a growl Harry stands up with determination he was going to save Christmas but first we have to find someone very important.

"Where'd they take that Santa Claus?" Harry growled getting no answer from the crowd he pushed his way through and rushes away into the graveyard before to could go anything further he suddenly hears tiny voices shouting his name. "Harry, Harry. Harry here!"

Stopping he turns sharply to see the fairies raced toward him. Coming to a stop in front of his face he asks. "What's wrong? Better be important I don't have time for this, Jacks in trouble. Christmas is going all wrong it looks more like Halloween and the humans are growing angry. The only way to fix this is to finds Santa and have him fix this. I need to find those troublemakers. "

"Bad, like really bad." Blue panted. putting her hands on her knees as she panted for breath.  
Ching his breath from his mad dash, it wasn't the best to run in heels but with his magic it was possible. Looking at them confused he asked. "What?"

"Oh, those brats made it into town. That's why we're here." Green said. Touching her hair. "We came to look for you but that damn horse got in the way. It messed up my hair."

"Trouble, big trouble." Orange waved her arms about.

"They're in town? Curses, I need to find out where they put Santa." Harry gritted his teeth he had to hurry before it was too late.

We know. We know. Orange hoped onto his shoulder with a big grin.

She's right that's why we came to find you. Blue nodded. "We saw them stash."

"Where is he?" Harry nearly yelled.

"In Oogie boogies lair." All there said at once.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jack enjoying himself so much, doing something so new and exciting. He was ever happy things were going right for a change. As they flew across the sky on his way to the next town suddenly lights appeared around him.

"Look Zero, searchlights!" Jack said with a smile. Suddenly explosions happened all around him making him grin enough more. "They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing such a good job."

His tone change when one nearly hits zero, making the poor dog whimper in fear.

"Whoa, careful down there, you almost hit us," Jack yelled leaning over the side to look down at where the lights were coming from.

"Bark." Zero barks in fear. This was getting scary for the ghost dog.

"It's ok, Zero. Head higher!" Jack ordered, finally realizing they were in trouble here. This wasn't going as he wanted at all. He didn't understand why they were doing this, humans were firing at them like he was a criminal. Quickly Jack pushed the reindeer into the clouds, they needed to get out of sight.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Making his way to the large treehouse, Harry looked around, he hated being anywhere near Oogie's lair but he had to save Santa. Heading inside he spots a large pipe with a sign above it, sterling himself Harry made his way over and leaned into it, he heard a voice echoing, one he really could do without.

"Are you a gambling man, Sandy? Let's play." Oogie Boogie laughed.

Climb inside he slowly crawled down the pipe, using his magic to slow his descent and in some places in large the pipe for him to fit. Coming to a grate he peered through and he saw Oogie had Santa tired up to a hock in the middle of the room, the sack was playing with those disc of his, the Boogieman was a big fan of gambling.

Taking his wand out he flicked it over his legs and made a copy, sadly it had been some time since he had to use his wand for something like this and it showed as it only made one. Thankfully that's all he needed for his plan, pointing where he wanted his leg to go he waited as it hopped on over through the shadows. Soon his leg pocked out the strange doors on the other side of the room, showing a lot of skin. Pointing his wand at himself he whispered and used his magic to make it sound like it came from the door.

"Mmmm.. my, my...what have we here?" Oogie says his dark eyes taking in the pretty leg, elbowing Santa in the gut, he spits into his sack hand and using it to push the bit of the sack that acted like hair back before making his way over.

Holding in his shiver of disgust Harry waved his wand over Santa's binds and slowly they came undone, Santa looked over to Harry and the wizard was quick to hold a finger to his lips. He whispered, "I'll get you out of here."

Santa nodded and once free he dropped to the floor and made his way to the rope ladder Harry conjured up dropped down for him.

"Ah, lovely," Oogie smirked full distracted, taking off the heel, he began to tickle the stocked clad foot. "Tickle, tickle, tickle. Tickle, tickle, tickle."

Holding the ladder steady Harry held his breath as Santa slowly and quietly made his way up.  
Suddenly the magic that made the leg faded and Oogie jerk back when it disappeared fully. Spinning around he growled when he saw Santa getting away with the help of Harry.

"What?! You trying to make a dupe out of me?" Oogie roared. Exhaling sharply, he sucked in the air so fast and powerful it pulled Santa right off the ladder, Harry tried to hold on to the bar's but it was no use. He fell into the lair, landing on Santa very dazed and he no longer held his wand.  
Inside the vent, the three fairies could only watch wide-eyed as Oogie laughs evilly. Blue and Green looked at each other and nodded, they needed help. Grabbing Orange the fly out of the pipes and into the sky. Hanging over the tree. They face each other in panic.

"What do we do, were no match for the Boogieman." Blue bites her nails.

"Help, help." Orange cried, waving her arms about.

"Quiet Orange." Green snaps. "We need to find someone how can take on that sake.

"Who." Blue sneers. "No one can take on the Boogieman."

"Snort."

"Ahh!" Blue and Orange yell when they span around to see Shadow speeding toward them.  
Green on the other hand was angry they didn't have time for this. When the nightmare came to a stop beside them Green flaw at its face and yelled. "Stop it you an overgrown bag of sand."

Shadow stopped and snored, surprised at the fairy. Green seeing he had its full attention went closer.  
"What are you doing, it will eat you." Blue hissed, worried for her sister.

"Bad, will be sneak." Orange nodded.

"We need help and this nightmare is going to help us," Green said strongly. A frown of determination on her face.

Shadows shake its head, why should it help its food.

"You love Harry right. Green said grabbing the surprised nightmare's face. "Well he is in trouble and if we don't find help soon Oogie is going to do something terrible to him. Now, are you going to help us?"

The nightmare stared at her for a moment before snoring and nodded. Harry was its creator and they will do anything for him.

Blue and orange looked on with wide eyes as Green flew up and landed on its head. she calls out waving them over."Come on."

"Where are we going? Who can help us?" Blue asked as she and Orange flew over to Green.

"We need Jack," Green said. "He's the only one who can stand up to Oogie."

"Right." Blue nodded in agreement. Looked down on the head she was sitting on she called out. "Well Shadow, find Jack."

As the two grabbed onto the nightmare's black mane. Orange had been playing with them so when Shadow flew off at a gallop she let out a yelp and rolled down its back before grabbing its tail, holding on for dear life.

As they raced away all that could be heard behind them was the laughter of the Boogieman, driving them faster.

They had to reach Jack, Christmas and Harry were in danger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Who's next on my list. Ah, little Harry and Jordan. Won't they be surprised?" Jack smiled as he checked his list. He had made good headway down his list but he had so much more to get through. Seeing the name Harry caused his thoughts to turn to his dear friend, he was sad he hadn't been able to speak to him before setting off but with the Mayors long-winged speech and the fog, there hadn't been time. He wanted so much to places Harry's fears about all this to rest. Maybe when he sees how well turned out harry will relax more. _'That reminds me I must ask him why he has been sleeping in the makeshift tent.'_ He had seen him more than once these few weeks sleeping inside that tent, it worried him but with everything going on he hadn't had a moment to ask.

As they flew through the air the clouds cleared around him and he passed across the moon. Down below a human shouted as his dark figure appeared and searchlights were switched on and aimed towards him.

The light blinded him for a moment before a shot was fired and it hit the head off one of the reindeer knocking the sleigh about.

As Jack tried to get control another hit the back, blasting the presents.

Jack grabbed the burning doll as it nearly hit him in the face, he realized what was really happening. He says in disbelief. "They're trying to hit us! ZERO!"

"Bark!" Zero barks worried back trying to go faster.. but it was no use, the humans took aim and fired their last shoot. It was a deadly hit and the sleigh was blasted to smithereens. Jack span in the air as he falls down, he cried out. "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night..."

Inside Halloween town, the citizens watched in the cauldron view as Jack fell to his demise.

"Howl!" The werewolf expressed his anguish those around him cried and sob in sadness, others were wiping the tears that were streaming down their faces.

The Mayor wiped that the tears on his face, taking off his hat and yanking the tinsel from it, and throwing it to the floor as he turns away. His sad face firmly in place as he made his way towards his truck. "I knew this Christmas thing was a bad idea. I felt it in my gut."

Starting the truck he grabbed his microphone and announced with great sadness. "Terrible news folks. The worst tragedy of our times. Jack has been blown to smithereens. Terrible, terrible news..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, trouble all around, Harry's plan to save Santa failed now he is in the claws of Oogie as well. Who will save them now that Jack has been blown up. Keep reading to find out.
> 
> Until next time on Nightmare Before Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Before Christmas.
> 
> Summary: Master of Death, Harry Potter finds himself in a new world after making a wish, filled with wonderful and terrifying things, he never felt more at home. now thirty years later after a great Halloween night, Harry noticed something wrong with his friend. Jack Skillington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town, who in his misguided way decides to bring Christmas to the world. Halloween style. Can Harry stop this his friend in time before its to late to save Christmas? Slash. Cross dressing.
> 
> (ME) Wow, this is it, the last chapter ^^ I couldn't be happier really I set myself a challenge and I did it. Thank you to all those who reviewed, they kept me going and let me know someone was enjoying this strange pairing hehe I love strange pairings and cos of that there are barely any fics out there. Like Alucard and Harry or Iron Bull/Dorian/Harry ^^ see told you. Now I will stop going on and let you read. Hope you enjoy ^^
> 
> Oh, no beta so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy everyone ^^
> 
> Warning: Slash and Crossdressing, some spooky moments ^^ oh and singing.

"talking?"

_'thoughts'_

" _singing"_

**Chapter 9**

Back in the human world, a Cop car was driving around the streets, many people and children in tears by the windows watching as it announced. "Attention, attention citizens. Terrible news. There's still no sign of Santa Claus. Although the impostor has been shot down, it looks like Christmas will have to be cancelled this year. I repeat the impostor has been shot down but there's still no sign ..."

As it passed a cemetery, it didn't notice the damage inside. The coffin sled was a wreck, bones from the reindeer were scattered about in pieces, and the science that gave them life was gone.

Laying across an angel statue holding a book, was poor Jack, who was knocked out and his lower jaw missing. His once beautiful red suit was now black and torn, the white trim was gone, burn away.

As Jack moaned and slowly came to, Zero floated over with his masters missing jaw in his mouth, placing it back on his master he heard it click into place and backed away as Jack opened his sockets, his once happy grin turned down in sadness. Music filled the air and Jack's heart was filled with sorrow.

_"What have I done? What have I done?"_ Jack sang placing his head in his hand in shame. Glancing up he looked around him at all the destroyed toys. _"How could I be so blind? All is lost, where was I? Spoiled all, spoiled all. Everything's gone all wrong."_

_"What have I done? What have I done? Find a deep cave to hide in. In a million years they'll find me. Only dust and a plaque. That reads, 'Here Lies Poor Old Jack"_ Jack laid back against the book.  
 _"But I never intended all this madness, never. And nobody really understood, well how could they?"_ Jack frowned sitting up. _"That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great. Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?"_

Standing he placed his hands on his hips and nodded to himself, there was no time to wallow in self-pity. _"Well, what the heck, I went and did my best And, by god, I really tasted something swell. And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky. And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did."_

Jack jumped down and pointed to Zero, who bark back happily, his master was coming back to himself.

_"And for the first time since I don't remember when I felt just like my old bony self again. And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King."_ Jack stopped for a moment realizing something that had been there all along. Grabbing a hold of his ruined suit he tore it off to show his normal outfit underneath. _"That's right! I am the Pumpkin King, ha, ha, ha, ha."_

Dancing around the graveyard Jack let all his passion for his own holiday free once again. _"And I just can't wait until next Halloween 'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream. And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might."_

Stopping short he realized something more important that he had to do first, he still had to fix the things. He turned to see Zero, who was holding the hat he took of sandy claws. _"Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right."_

Taking it off Zero, he placed it inside his suit and turned to the angle he landed on, opening the crypts doors he dashed inside, back to his world. "Sandy Claws..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry pulled at his bonds, his wand was on the floor somewhere, too far for him to reach this moment. Not like he could with both of his hands tired to a bored that faced a pool of lava with blades that sat inside it. Beside him, Santa was struggling but it was no use, Oogie had tired them tight. Said Boogieman was dancing around them, playing with those stupid dice of his.

Standing beside Harry, Oogie laughed and pulled a different level, Harry's eyes widen as the blades started to spin, stirring the pool like a mixing bowl.

"You wait till Jack hears about this. You remember last time Oogie!" Harry yelled kicking his feet. "Your luck is running out. By the time he's through with you this time, you'll be lucky if you..."

Suddenly the Mayor's voice reached them from outside. "The king of Halloween has been blown to smithereens. Skeleton Jack is now a pile of dust..."

Harry gasped his heart in disbelief. "No Jack."

"You were saying babydoll." Oogie laughs before leaving them for a moment.

Harry felt a tear fall down his cheek. Santa looks at him with sadness. "I am sorry my dear."

"No, I'm sorry I should have tried harder in stopping Jack and this foolishness. I just wanted him to be happy. It's been so long since he had any real joy I didn't think..." Harry sniffed. He should have stopped this when he had the chance. Now everything was ruined and Christmas was in danger.

Santa shakes his head, "It's not your fault, sometimes love is blind us."

"Love...Yes, I do...did love him." Harry looked down biting his lips.

"Have hope, my dear, I don't think your friend is gone as we think," Santa reassured him.

"How do you know?" Harry whispered back, wondering what Santa knew that he didn't.

"Hope." Santa smiled. "Christmas is all about hope."

0-0-0-0

Inside the graveyard of the Hallowee town, abruptly a set of crypt door burst open and Jack came sprinting out with Zero coming behind him. Jack yells. "Come on Zero. Christmas isn't over yet!"

"Jack!" Three tint voices shout.

Skidding to a stop Jack turns, his sockets widening in surprise when he sees three pumpkin fairies riding on the back of Shadow, one of Harry's nightmares.

"What?" He looks at them in confusion as the nightmare came to a sharp stop beside him and the fairies fly to hover in front of him, Zero barked in greeting to Shadow, who snorts back.

"Oh, mack it's terrible. You must help us." Blue says in distress.

"Where have you been we're been looking everywhere for you." Green buffs annoyed.

"Help help." Orange waves her little arms.

"What are you talking about what has happened?" Jack tries to calm them down.

"Harry in trouble!" All three yell.

"Explain," Jack said seriously.

"Harry was worried about you Jack," Blue said with Orange nodding beside her.

"Yeah, we found him in the graveyard looking for Sandy Claws, and we told him where he was when he asked," Green explained her arms crossed over her chest.

"Save save." Orange pats her own cheeks.

Blue takes over. "He wanted to make sure you were okay and save Christmas, so we took him."

Green huffed. "Yeah to where the brats stashed him. He got caught though now he needs saving."  
"Where!" Jack nearly roared. Fearful for his dear friend getting the better of him.

"Oogie has them." The three clung to each other. Each sharing a look, Jack was the Pumpkin King for a reason, he was scary.

"Oogie Boogie," Jack growled. Suddenly the nightmare step beside him and nodded towards her back.

Leaping abound, he watches as the three fairies climb back on the mares head. Jack points forward "Quickly."

With a screech, the nightmare reared up before raced off, flying into the sky. Jack felt fear like nothing before and he was a being of fear, he prayed that his Harry was alright. "I'm coming Harry, hold on."

0-0-0-0-0

Harry was getting tired of Oogie's gloating, he shouted. "Your luck will run out."

Laughing Oogie walked around the pit, bouncing his dices in his hand. He floated even more. "What's that you were saying about luck, babydoll? I'm the new King of Halloween, I have it all. Ha, ha, ha."

Harry hissed at him. "You will pay for this you sack of hot air."

Oogie snorted and shook his hand with the dice. He rolls it and gets a three, giggling madly he puts the level. "Sandy looks like it's Oogie's turn to boogie."

Harry screams as it tilts some more. "Let us go!"

Another roll and Oogie carries on with a mad grin, he can do whatever he wants now, he was king now.

"On – hahaha." Oogie laughed as he pulled the level seven times making them tilt even more.

"This can't be happening!" Santa yelled.

"Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. Oh, I'm feeling weak...with hunger. One more roll of the dice oughta do it. Haha." Oggie laughed. Not knowing trouble had arrived and was making his way down into the lair. No, Oogie was dancing about in joy as he rolled the dice one last time, the throw lands them into a skull and they popped out the bottom. His sack eyes widen when it landed on two ones. "What! Snake eyes."

Banging on the table in anger, causing the dice to alter on the table. They turned to a six and a five.  
Seeing this made Harry's heart stop as the cheating sack laughed. Oogie swaggered back over to them. "Eleven! Haha looks like I won the jackpot!"

"Bye, bye babydoll and sandman. Ha, ha, ha." Oogie laughs evilly, he pulls the lever down fully.  
Harry screamed alongside Santa, he shut his eyes as the table went upright waiting for the end, his breath catch though when an arm warped around him.

Opening his eyes, they widen to see Jack smiling gently at him as he pulled him and Santa away to safety.

Jack quickly placed them behind an iron maiden, putting a finger to his mouth he shushed them when Harry opens his, shutting it again he nodded and watched a Jack made his way back to the table and got into position.

"What the..." Not hearing a splash or screams of pain Oogie became confused. Frowning he grabbed the top of the table and pulled it down and jumps back in surprise with a yell when he found Jack laying there with his knee up and his head resting on his hand that was on his knee.

"Hello, Oogie." Jack frowned at him getting off the table and following Oogie as he backed away from him.

"Jack, but they said you were dead." He said backing up till he reached a spider button on the floor, smirking he shouted as he stomped on it. "You must be double dead."

The platform they were on began to move and spin around. As Oogie ran away laughing, large cards with kings on the front came up, in each hand they held swords. The blades that had been in the lava pool came up and pointed sideways, spinning around, Jack avoided them by crouching

down like a spider.

"Well come on bone man." Oogie taunted from the other side of the room.

"Bark, bark." Zero barked in anger from the pipe. Harry and Santa peeked around the iron maiden both worried for Jack.

Jack jumped and dodged each card, using the flexibility of his body, he made his way through the mad obstacle course, getting closer to the sack.

Oogie huffed in annoys and pulled down a lever from above when Jack got a little too close for comfort.

The cards put the blades down and sank into the ground, the spring floor he stood across made it so it kept ahead of jack, three slot machines with heads came forwards, right towards Jack. As they rose their arms up Harry gasp, these things held real guns.

"Fire!" Oogie ordered in a yell and the slot machines did as ordered.

Jack seeing the danger he was in leaped into the air and onto the slot machine's arms, as they fired he danced between the guns. Oogie's sack eyes widen when he realized he was heading towards Jack now because of the spinning floor. Running on the spot for the moment Oogie leaped away, his sack arm reached out to hit a skull head pushing down one of its eyeballs. What Oogie didn't notice was the thread on his arm had come loose in the fight, it hocked onto the skull's tooth and slowly pulled more thread free.

A large saw blade with a skeleton attached to it came spinning down, heading right for Jack.  
Harry yelled in fear. "Jack look out!"

Hearing the warning, jack turned and seeing the blade leaps out of the way. He lands right in front of Oogie, his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. He had enough of Oogie's games.

Seeing the danger he was in, Oogie slams his foot down and makes part of the floor he was on to spring up, flying towards the middle of the room he grabs a hold of the top of the slowly rising spinning blade up. He yelled gleefully at Jack. "So long, Jack. Haha."

Jack had, had enough of this foolishness. Taking a hold of the thread waving in front of him, he growled angrily pulling on the thread he held. "How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!"

The sack's arms tour apart, before Oogie could stop him, Jack pulled even more forcefully before throwing the thread into the spinning blade. As the string got tangled in it, it not only stopped the blade it also ripped Oogie's whole sack clean off.

Harry placed a hand over his mouth in horror at all the bugs that made up Oogie's body. It made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Now look what you've done. My bugs, my bugs, my bugs..." Oogie cried out, slowly coming apart as the bugs fell into the lave below him, it made the room turn blue. Oogie's voice faded and became high pitch before there was nothing and the being once known as the Boogieman was gone.

Many of the bugs were burned but one scurried around before Santa stamped on it with his heel.  
With everything over Jack pulled out the hat he had in his suit and walked over to Santa with an apologetic smile. "Forgive me Mr. Claws, I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday."

"Bumpy sleigh ride, Jack?" Santa huffed taking the hat back. "The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to him He's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum! Skeletons..."

Santa huffed in annoyance, nodding to Harry in farewell before walking over to the pipe.  
"I hope there's still time.." Jack called out.

Turning to face Jack, Santa huffed out. "To fix Christmas? Of course, there is, I'm Santa Claus!"  
And with that, he pitched his nose and flaw up the pipe and out of the room.

Stepping out from behind the iron maiden Harry makes his way to jack before briefly touched his arm and gaining his attention. "He'll fix things, Jack. He knows what to do. It's his job after all."  
Jack nodded before turning fully to face Harry. "How did you get down here Harry?"

Harry glances down. "Oh, when I saw the news report I went looking for Santa and then the fairies told me he was here so I came to save him. I fault of course. Oogie was too strong. And I was trying to... well that was... I wanted to, to..."

Jack glances down at the nervous wizard. "To help me..."

Harry turns away embarrassed. "I couldn't just let you just... get yourself into trouble like that. It just didn't work out how I wanted..."

Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder Jack turns him back around, looking into those glowing green eyes Jack realized what had been glaring him in the face for years. Harry loved him... and he loved him in return. "Harry, I can't believe I never realized...that you..."

Suddenly a bright spotlight shines on them both, using their hands to block the light they see the Mayor alongside Lock, Shock, and Barrel inside the pipe. Mayor called out. "Jack, Jack!"

"Here he is!" Barrel pointed.

"Alive!" Lock said grinning.

Shock nodded smugly. "Just like we said."

"Grab a hold, my boy!" Mayor called out, throwing down a rope.

Jack took hold of Harry's hand and lead him over to it. Once Jack grabs the rope, they were both lifted into the air instantly.

"Whoa!" Harry yelped as his feet left the ground, Jack tightened his hold on his hand so he wouldn't fall. Never again will his dear Harry be harmed. Not while he was around.

Making their way to the car Jack helped Harry into the front with the mayor, the wizard waved the fairies as they waved from Shadow which surprised Harry.

Setting himself on the front Jack looked through the front window and smiled at Harry as the kids settled on the roof. The Mayor started the car and they were soon off, Shadow trotted alongside them with the three fairies on her head.

Taking a crystal ball from his pocket Harry smiled as it showed the newscaster and her report of Santa Claus setting things right. "Good news, folks. Santa Claus, the one and only has finally been spotted. Old Saint Nick appears to be traveling at supersonic speed. He's setting things right, bringing joy and cheer wherever he goes. Yes, folks, Kris Kringle has pulled it out of the bag and delivered Xmas to excited children all over the world!"

Putting the orb away Harry smiled really pleased that things had worked out, above him, the kids started to sing as they made their way into the town. _"La, la, la,"_

_"Jack's OK, and he's back, OK!"_ the crowd cried, waking and jumping for joy, they sang as they all come together and surround the car. The corpse child leaped onto his leg when Jack stepped off the car, he held on as Jack made his way up the steps of the town hall.

_"He's all right!"_ The child sang not letting go of his leg.

_"Let's shout, make a fuss Scream it out, wheee."_ Everyone sang in joy. _"Jack is back now. In our town of Halloween."_

Jack grinned, he picked the child up and bounced him in the air once before setting him onto the Mayor's pointed hat.

"It's great to be home!" Jack called out.

Suddenly from above, they hear bells ringing, they all looked up to see a sled and reindeer flying across the sky. Santa called out. "Hohohohoho Happy Halloween!"

Jack waves back with a joyful grin, snow begins to fall all around them. "Merry Christmas!"

_"What's this?"_ The corpse child sings.

_"What's this?"_ Cyclops joined in looking up.

_"I haven't got a clue."_ Harlequin demon sang.

_"What's this?"_ Mr. Hyde and his two mini me's looking around confused.

_"Why it's completely new."_ The clown sang.

_"What's this?"_ Everyone join in together.

"Must be a Christmas thing," Werewolf growled shaking off some of the snow that had built up on his fur.

_"What's this?"_ Everyone sang out.

"It's really very strange." Mayor sings before sticking his tongue out to tease the strange white stuff, once he did his sad face became his happy one.

All the creatures started to have fun in the snow, the vampires playing ice hockey, some making snow angels, and others having a snowball fight. Harry, who had left the car when the snow started falling. Wasn't join in with the crowd, he felt alone for the first time since making Halloween town his home. Reaching down, he picked up one of the dead flowers. Turning he moved towards the gates. It looked like he is sleeping in the graveyard tonight.

_"This is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"_ As everyone sang Jack grinned as he saw they were going through the very feelings he had when he first saw snow. Suddenly a snowball hit his head and he turned to see Lock, Shock, and Barrel giggling away from behind the fountain. Seeing him looking they ducked down though it did no good with Shocks long pointed hat sticking in the air.

Shaking his head with a smile he steps out of the way as the child bat rolled his corpse friend into a large snowball.

_"What's this? What's this?"_ Rang through the air causing Jack to grin even more in joy as they went through the wonderment of Christmas.

"Careful, my precious jewel!" Dr. Finkelstein said lovingly as his new wife pushed him through the snow.

Watching wide eye, Jack realized then that Harry had been replaced and no longer worked for the doctor.

Spinning around he looked for Harry, he spotted his dear friend walking out of the town, heading towards the graveyard.

Harry walked up the snow-covered spiral hill. Sitting in the fluffy cold snow he picked up a dead flower and started pulling the petals off. He felt at peace now, everything was as it should be and Jack was back to his old happy self. Christmas was saved and everything was right in his world. Well only for one more thing. Looking down at the flower Harry closes his eyes and makes one last wish. 'I wish...that I can find... l...' Harry starts singing a song he couldn't finish before.

_"Christmas is here. Everywhere, oh..."_ Harry raised his head to the sky. _"Christmas is here. If you care, oh..."_

_"If there is love in your heart and your mind. You will feel like Christmas all the time.."_ Harry opens his eyes and stares up into the moon, his heart-warming from its cold light. He may be alone but he still had friends. _"Oh, I feel you Christmas. I know I've found you. You never fade away, oh..."_

_"The joy of Christmas. Stays here inside us. Fills each and every heart with love."_ Harry sways side to side as music filled his being. _"Where are you Christmas."_

_"Fill your heart with love..."_ Harry trailed off with a smile.

Smiling he goes about picking off the petals from the flower when a voice calls out to him behind. His eyes widening when he turns and sees his dear Jack walking through the snow at the bottom of the hill towards him.

_"My dearest friend,"_ Jack smiled sang with all his undead heart arms outreaching to Harry. _"If you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars..."_

Harry joined in standing up and fully facing Jack, his heart racing as Jack came closer. Hope, filling his heart. _"And sit together, now and forever... For it is plain as anyone can see. We're simply meant to be..."_

Jack stops in front of him and leans down, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as Harry wraps his around his neck. Pulling Harry tightly against him Jack finally got to enjoy the warmth that always radiated from the wizard. Seeped into his bones and sent pleasant shivers down his backbones.

When their lips touched for the first time in a kiss that was long-awaited, their hearts sang with joy. Pulling back after a moment Jack smiles, reaching up to caress Harry's cheek. "I love you, Harry, with all of my terrifying heart."

"Oh Jack, I love you too," Harry whispered his emerald eyes glowing with love. And with that Jack kisses him once more.

As the two new lovers broke apart again and rested their foreheads against each other and gazed into each other's eyes. Zero barked in happiness racing around the pair, he was soon joined by Shadow and her three yelling fairies as they held on for dear life. Soon they zoom off into the sky happy that everything worked out.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Me) Well that it, my dears, I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have. I worked hard in getting this done and I have. Keep safe and I will be back soon.
> 
> ^^ until next time on...I'll keep you guessing ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed my little story. Now you may have guessed Sally isn't in this, there is a hint but if you didn't see it Dr. Frinkelstein didn't create Sally as Harry took on the work of looking after the doctor so there was no need for him to go ahead with his plans. Review and let me know what you think. Hope you and yours are well in these hard times we are facing.  
> Until next time on Nightmare Before Christmas ^^


End file.
